5 signes
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Cette année devait être parfaite. Rakuzan accueillait ses petits nouveaux, Reo tombait amoureux, Kotaro sortait avec une fille et Eikichi se délectait distraitement de leurs histoires. Pourtant, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Il y avait eu cinq signes.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonznour !**

 **Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette courte fiction que j'avais envie de poster depuis un moment déjà. Cette fic ne comportera que 5 chapitres.**

 **Je n'ai pas de bêta pour cette fic, soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plaît, je me suis relue mais je pense que des fautes m'ont échappé.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Eikichi

C'était le jour de la rentrée. Jour maudit pour de nombreuses personnes, pas pour moi. J'aimais bien l'ambiance du lycée, et j'y avais des amis que je n'avais pas pu voir pendant les vacances. Et puis... c'était bien de se dire que maintenant on n'était plus des petits secondes, plus des martyrs et ceux que l'on regarde de haut dans les couloirs, bien que je n'ai jamais eu ce problème pour ma pars. Mais Reo subissait quelques moqueries durant les premières semaines. Ce n'était pas parce que les lycéens étaient plus grands qu'ils étaient forcément plus matures, bien que les lycéens de Rakuzan soient plus matures encore que d'autres.

Le jour de la rentrée, on pouvait regarder les petits nouveaux, on pouvait les aider ou bien se moquer d'eux. Cela fait toujours sourire de se dire qu'on a été à leur place un an plus tôt.

J'étais heureux de faire parti des sempai.

Je pris mon sac de cours prêt depuis déjà deux jours. Dans la cuisine, me pris une tranche de pain grillé et quitta la maison, le pain dans la bouche. J'étais le seul debout à cette heure, tout le monde dormait encore. Je voulais faire parti des premiers au lycée.

« Bonjour ! » m'écrivit Kotaro alors que je marchai vers l'arrêt de bus. « Je suis déjà devant le lycée ! J'ai pris le premier bus. Les secondes sont tout petits ! On dirait des cinquièmes ! »

J'étais tenté de lui dire que les sempai de l'année dernière devaient nous voir de la même façon mais je me suis abstenu. Cette année, c'était notre tour. À l'arrêt de bus, il y avait quelques secondes qui parlaient entre eux. J'étais le seul sempai parmi eux.

J'arrivai au lycée après dix minutes de trajet en bus. Le grand portail était ouvert pour que les élèves puissent entrer. Aujourd'hui était le jour où les secondes et les nouveaux choisissaient leur club. J'étais déjà inscrit au club de basket, alors je pu discuter près du tableau de répartition des classes avec Kotaro. Cet excentrique m'avait un peu manqué. Il avait l'art de toujours être de bonne humeur.

Reo nous rejoignit. Lui aussi parla de la taille des secondes. C'était décidément un sujet réccurent.

-On est dans la même classe Reo-nee ! C'est trop cool, je vais pouvoir te copier toute l'année et avoir les meilleures notes !

-Je veux bien t'aider pour tes cours, Kotaro, mais hors de question de tricher !

Je n'étais pas dans leur classe, mais cela ne m'étonnait pas. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes options et c'était déjà un miracle d'avoir été ensemble l'année passée. Kotaro faisait anglais renforcé, Reo français, or il n'y avait que sept élèves qui avaient choisi français en deuxième année, et moi, j'apprenais le coréen. Rakuzan était l'un des rare lycée à proposer autant de choix de langues étrangères à apprendre. Les coréens étant en nombres raisonnables, ils formaient à eux seuls une classe. Les anglais formaient deux classes dont une où ils accueillaient les élèves faisant français.

La première heure de cours était entièrement réservée au choix des clubs pour les secondes. Les premières et terminales étaient censées promouvoir leur club. Mais le club de basket de Rakuzan n'avait besoin d'aucune publicité. Il avait gagné les trois grands tournois, les trois années précédentes.

Puis, l'heure finie, nous sommes allés rejoindre nos classes. J'ai pu découvrir mes professeurs, mon emploi du temps et mes camarades de classe que je connaissais déjà pour la plupart.

Le meilleur moment de la journée n'était sûrement pas le repas au self, mais plutôt le premier entraînement de basket de l'année. En tant que sempai et en plus, titulaires, Kotaro, Reo et moi pouvions assister au premier entraînement des nouvelles recrues. Cette année était très particulière car c'était la génération qui avait vu fleurir les génies de Teiko qui arrivait au lycée partout dans le Japon. Or, Rakuzan espérait avoir récolté une pépite rare.

Nous faisions nos échauffements, regardant de loin les nouveaux. Le premier entraînement était rarement pris au sérieux et personne n'était là pour vérifier que nous travaillions.

Les nouveaux étaient petits. Je me demandais si un seul d'entre eux pouvait faire un dunk. Comme nos sempai avait fait l'année précédente avec nous, nous leurs cherchions des surnoms. Le capitaine était avec le coach pour évaluer le niveau des secondes. Il ne pouvait pas nous interdire de nous moquer.

L'année dernière, Kotaro avait hérité du surnom de pile électrique, Reo celui de femmelette et moi de gorille. Mais maintenant, Reo s'appelle plus maman que femmelette en raison de son caractère protecteur et attentionné.

-Celui-ci, ce sera blasé-man ! Proposa Kotaro.

-Pas mal, en effet. Lui... L'asperge, répondis-je.

-Oh, oui ! S'enthousiasma Kotaro.

-Et lui... commença Reo.

-Crevette ? Proposais-je.

-Non ! Mini-roi ! S'exclama la pile électrique.

Reo regardait Mini-roi avec un certain intérêt qui ne nous échappa pas. Kotaro lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Bah alors Reo-nee, on craque sur un seconde ?

-N-non !

Mais malgré tout ce que Reo pourra dire pour sa défense, on voyait très bien qu'il craquait complètement pour Mini-roi. Moi qui n'étais pas branché mec, je pouvais tout de même dire qu'il était attirant. Il avait une aura, autour de lui, une aura supérieure. Il était pourtant petit, frôlant le mètre soixante-dix. Ses cheveux étaient rouges, comme une framboise bien mure et tendre, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur avec des pupilles étrangement fendues, comme celles d'un félin. Son visage était pur, fin, pâle, avec des lèvres fines et un nez assez féminin.

-Tu vas tenter ta chance ? Demanda Kotaro.

-J'ai dit que...

-Oh ça va, on te connaît !

Il fit mine de bouder.

-Je... Je ne sais pas.

Comment Reo, si dynamique d'ordinaire, pouvait-il rougir et bégayer à la seule mention d'un petit nouveau ? Une maléfice avait-il changé Mibuchi en quelqu'un d'autre durant les vacances ?

Les nouvelles recrues se présentèrent les unes après les autres devant le coach. En plus d'avoir un physique avantageux, Mini-roi avait aussi une belle voix. Le capitaine, Shôgo Higuchi, lui demanda de donner son nom, sa date de naissance, son âge, le collège dans lequel il avait étudié et le poste qu'il souhaiterait.

Ce à quoi il répondit respectivement et avec calme : Akashi Seijuro, 20 décembre, 15 ans, Teiko, meneur et capitaine.

Nous étions tous, à la fois surpris, émerveillés et déstabilisés par ce mec. Il était de Teiko. Or à Teiko, il n'y avait qu'un seul Akashi Seijuro. C'était ce gamin, ce petit roi, le fameux capitaine de la génération des miracles.

Le capitaine se mit à rire.

-Franchement, j'admire ton arrogance ! Je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu vas me voler ma place de capitaine d'ici la fin de l'année, mais, de là à la réclamer dès le premier jour ! Tu ne manques pas de cran pour un novice. Bon, tu seras sur le banc pour le premier match que nous jouerons, tu joueras pendant un quart-temps avec le titulaire et nous verrons bien si tu es aussi fort que tu le prétends.

Mini-roi accepta, toujours avec ses airs supérieurs sur le visage.

-Parmi les titulaires, demanda le capitaine en nous regardant, qui veut le former à la vie du club ?

-Moi !

Reo avait immédiatement levé la main. Mais il cacha tant bien que mal son sourire derrière une grimace sérieuse. Il voulait faire bonne impression devant le nouveau, cela se voyait. Je lui laissais le poste de nounou sans hésiter. Mini-roi allait rester pendant environ un mois sous sa tutelle. Aussi bien concernant la vie du club que celle du lycée.

À la fin de l'entraînement, dans les vestiaires, Reo ne nous parla QUE de Mini-roi, du fait qu'il avait l'air trop cool, super fort, vraiment beau, sexy, et ses cheveux devaient être très doux. Tels étaient ses termes.

Kotaro et moi nous regardions, soupirant : Mais tais-toi un peu Reo ! Ce sera quoi quand Mini-roi sera dans tes bras ? Tu nous feras un exposé pendant un mois sur le goût de ses lèvres ? Avec des adjectifs mûrement choisis ?

Pourvu que ce jour ne vienne pas. Bien que je ne souhaite pas à Reo de vivre un échec amoureux, de n'est jamais drôle. Mais au moins, qu'il apprenne à contrôler ses émotions.

Kotaro

Au bout de deux mois, Akashi Seijuro prit la place de capitaine et de titulaire. Reo nous parlait en détails de chacun de ses exploits. Il le draguait discrètement de temps en temps, le complimentait, lui proposait des sorties cinéma. Mais il refusait souvent, il disait vouloir travailler. Mais il mangeait avec nous chaque midi. Par rapport à nos personnalités très excentriques, il était très calme bien qu'autoritaire. Mais il savait aussi être très sympa. Il avait encore ses airs d'empereurs, mais il semblait se modérer avec le temps. Il gardait tout de même son surnom de Mini-roi. Cependant on ne l'appelait pas comme ça devant lui.

Pendant les repas, je regardais Reo-nee qui semblait vouloir dévorer Mini-toi de la tête aux pieds. Et lui ne remarquait rien ! Pourtant, il n'était pas forcément discret quand il le dévisageait.

Et puis, un jour de juillet, Mini-roi arriva à l'entraînement avec un petit nouveau. Il nous expliqua que ce fameux Mayuzumi Chihiro (surnom : Teinte-de-gris) aurait une capacité très intéressante qui pourrait même être décisive pour un match. On aurait dit qu'il nous présentait son nouveau pokemon tout juste capturé dans la cour du lycée.

Au moment même où il présenta le terminale, où il sourit en le regardant, je vis à côté de moi, Reo-nee serrer les poings et son visage de décomposer.

Ce gars n'avait rien de particulier. Vraiment rien. Il était même relativement nul, trop nul en tout cas pour espérer un jour être titulaire. Il n'était pas non plus incompétent.

Durant les entraînements, Akashi s'occupait personnellement de lui avec des exercices différents des nôtres. Reo-nee les regardait depuis le fond du gymnase. Ei-chan et moi n'avons pas su quoi lui dire. À vrai dire, aucun de nous ne pensais qu'il était aussi sérieux quand il parlait d'amour. On pensait qu'il plaisantait, qu'il voulait juste... que ce n'était que physique. Mais non, il était vraiment tombé sous le charme de Mini-roi. Et pour couronner le tout, Mini-roi n'était plus sous sa tutelle (Reo-nee s'était plain pendant une longue semaine). Il n'y avait plus vraiment de moyens pour les deux de se rapprocher maintenant.

Dans les vestiaires ce soir-là, Reo-nee semblait tout tristounet. Ei-chan et moi l'avons attendu à la sortie des vestiaires alors que tout le monde était déjà parti.

-Tu crois... Qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux ? Me demanda Reo-nee.

-J'en sais rien. On verra bien, ne baisses pas les bras.

-Mais... Il n'aurait pas intégré un nul à l'équipe si ce nul ne l'avait pas supplié ou bien si ce nul ne lui tenait pas à cœur. Il a forcément voulu lui faire plaisir. La victoire de l'équipe était pourtant sa priorité... Alors pourquoi ce nul ?

-Parle-lui.

-J'ai pas envie de me faire rejeter.

-Allons... Il vaut mieux savoir que d'avoir des regrets.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Bien sûre, je m'y connais !

Et là... Je savais que j'avais dit une bêtise. Reo-nee fronçât les sourcils.

-Comment-ça ?

Je baissais les yeux, rougissant.

-Il y a une fille...

Cet aveu rendit le sourire à Reo-nee.

-Sérieux, une fille ? Elle est dans notre classe ?

-Non. Elle est dans celle d'Ei-chan.

Lui qui semblait un peu en dehors de la conversation tourna la tête vers nous.

-C'est qui ? Demandât-il.

-Mineko...

-Oh ! La fille avec des cheveux blonds couleur bizarre !

-C'est pas bizarre ! C'est caramel !

-Ça me donne faim...

-Faim... Quel genre de faim... ? demandât avec un petit sourire Reo-nee.

-à votre avis bande de pervers ! Je veux un bon steak, bien tendre !

Évidement qu'il ne parlait pas d'une autre sorte de faim, mais cela nous fit rire tout de même. Le moral de Reo-nee allait peut-être mieux maintenant.

On se dirigea alors vers un restaurant d'une grande chaîne qui proposait des steaks d'un kilo gratuits si on parvenait à les manger en une demi-heure. Avec Ei-chan, on avait l'habitude de venir manger dans l'un des trois restaurants de Kyoto. Mais à force, on se faisait virer parce qu'on arrivait toujours à tout manger. Notre stratégie : tout donner à Eikichi quand on en pouvait plus. Et voilà, un repas gratuit.

Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception. Nous nous sommes rendus dans le seul restaurant de cette chaîne de restaurant où nous n'étions pas encore beaucoup allé. Le patron ne devait pas nous connaître contrairement aux autres.

Ei-chan mangea un steak à lui seul et moi et Reo nous en partagions un.

-Tu veux finir le nôtre ?

Bien évidement, il accepta. Un autre repas gratuit.

Reo-nee n'avait cependant pas beaucoup mangé. Même avec mon anecdote croustillante, je n'avais pas réussi à lui faire oublier Teinte-de-gris et Mini-roi. Ei-chan avait tenté de faire de l'humour, ou bien racontait la vie dans sa maison pour changer des idées du groupe. Nous faisions en sorte de ne jamais laisser un moment de silence.

-Au fait, demanda Reo-nee quand nous ressortons du restaurant. Tu t'es déclaré à cette fille ?

-Pas encore, mais je compte le faire d'ici peu de temps.

-Comment ?

-Soit un mot dans son casier, soit j'irai directement la voir... Je ne sais pas encore.

C'était vrai. Je regardais Mineko Saito, (Surnom : Mon-caramel) depuis le début de l'année, je la désirais intérieurement, mais je n'osais pas aller la voir. Je ne sais même pas si elle savait que j'existais... Même s'il me semblait avoir remarqué certaines fois son regard sur moi.

Je me préparais depuis quelque temps à me prendre un râteau. Alors je n'avais rien à perdre.

J'irai la voir demain !

Reo

Je regardais, de loin, car de près, ce serait trop dur, Sei-chan montrer des mouvements à Mayuzumi. C'était de la torture, je me faisais du mal. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder. J'avais besoin de savoir s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Je tentais d'écouter les conversations, mais tout tournait autour du basket. C'était même tellement banale comme conversation que cela ne me rendait que plus paranoïaque, ils étaient suspects.

Et puis, alors que je rangeais le matériel, je tentai d'engager la conversation avec Teinte-de-gris.

-Ça se passe bien les entraînements avec Sei-chan ? Demandais-je gentiment en rangeant les plots.

-Oui.

-Vous faites quoi en fait ?

-Des exercices de passes principalement.

Mayuzumi ne semblait pas bavard. Mais j'essayais d'en savoir plus. Je pourrai aussi bien profiter du fait que je suis vice-capitaine pour parler plus souvent avec Sei-chan, mais je préfère d'abord savoir ce qu'il fait vraiment avec Mayuzumi.

-Vous vous entraînez aussi en dehors des heures de cours ?

-Non. Il n'est pas très disponible apparemment. Il doit renter à des heures précises chez lui.

-Ah bon ?

J'étais vexé qu'il en sache déjà autant sur Sei-chan.

-Une obligation de son père je crois. Un truc dans le genre.

Il était nonchalant. Relativement loin de l'image que je m'étais fait de lui, de loin. Je n'aimais pas Mayuzumi Chihiro.

-OK. Et... vous faites des sorties, ensembles, le week-end par exemple... ?

Alors qu'il était plutôt sérieux jusque-là, Mayuzumi fronça les sourcils. Puis, il tourna la tête vers Sei-chan qui donnait des ordres à d'autres membres du club pour le rangement du matériel.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as posé une option sur lui ? Demandât sarcastiquement Mayuzumi.

Je ne répondis pas et préférai m'éloigner. C'était quoi son problème à lui ? Je n'avais pas le droit de poser des questions ? Mais était-ce si visible que Sei-chan me plaisait ? Avais-je l'air d'une gamine de primaire amoureuse ?

Peut-importe. J'aurai Sei-chan, je le ferai tomber sous mon charme.

* * *

 **Alors ? Des hypothèses sur la suite ? Cela vous a plu ?**

 **Reviews ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello !**

 **Chapitre 2 ! La suite sera postée vite, je l'espère, comme c'est moi qui corrige.**

 **Merci beaucoup de vos reviews, ils me font très plaisir ^^**

 **Alors, non, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic, elle est très courte et donc ne me demande pas beaucoup de travail, aucun risque. Et puis, tous les chapitres sont déjà rédigés. Donc, tu peux être rassurée mystrale9331. Et concernant le couple... héhé... Réponses dans le prochain chapitre !  
**

 **Merci merci Mayshea ^^ Je me suis beaucoup amusée à trouver ces surnoms.**

 **Ahah, Kama-chan59, tu verra bien concernant le petit couple AkaReo ^^ Mais je te rassure, c'est un OTP que j'aime beaucoup... Si cela peut te donner un indice, hihi.**

 **Disclamer : J'ai oublié de le faire la dernière fois, donc bon... Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, je m'amuse juste avec à mes heures perdues.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kotaro

Je mettais du parfum, chose rare, je me coiffais, chose rare aussi, et je mettais bien ma cravate, avec un nœud parfait, chose rare également. Je me faisais plus beau que jamais pour aller parler en toute dignité et à mon avantage à Mineko.

Katoha, la fille aînée de la famille me demanda en rigolant pourquoi je m'étais ainsi pomponné. Incapable de garder un secret si important pour moi, je lui parlai de Mineko.

-Tu vas avoir une petite copine ? Intervint Kotomie, mon autre sœur.

-Je n'en sais rien, on verra bien.

Mes sœurs commencèrent à s'inventer des scenarii. Elles se mettaient dans la tête que c'était déjà acquis, que Mineko allait tomber dans mes bras. C'était possible, tout comme l'inverse. Les deux filles réfléchissaient déjà à la tenue, la posture, qu'elles allaient devoir adopter devant Mineko. Je n'osais pas leur dire que ce ne serait peut-être pas nécessaire, mais je ne voulais pas attirer le malheur sur moi. Aussi, je préférai quitter la cuisine et les laisser dans leur délire.

Je retournai dans ma chambre, pris mon sac avant de partir de la maison, adressant au reste de ma famille un bref au revoir.

À l'arrêt de bus, dans le bus, devant le portail... Le stress montait en moi alors que l'heure fatidique arrivait à grands pas. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de cours de Nebuya, sachant qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé au lycée. Mon bus arrivait souvent avant celui des autres. Mineko était déjà dans la salle. Je savais qu'elle était souvent en avance. Je ne l'avais pas non plus espionné, mais j'avais remarqué qu'elle était toujours au lycée la première. Je crois qu'elle habite tout près de l'établissement.

Mineko me regarda fixement alors que je m'approchai de son bureau, prenant mon courage à deux mains.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je une fois à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour. Que fais-tu là ? Me demandât-elle d'une voix très douce.

Je pris une chaise du bureau d'à côté et m'assis à côté d'elle.

-Je voudrais te parler si tu le veux bien.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. Je sentais mon cœur battre vivement alors que ses cils battaient sensuellement. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux verts profonds. J'adorais son regard foncé, énigmatique.

-Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

Je pris une grande inspiration, au moins trois fois de suite. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, m'interrogeant du regard.

-J'aimerais... J'aimerais sortir avec toi. Tu me plais beaucoup.

Elle écarquilla quelques secondes les yeux, avant de les détourner. Je ne respirai plus, attendant ma sentence avec appréhension. Elle me regarda plusieurs fois, me détailla. Puis enfin, elle sourit.

-Je me disais que tu avais mis longtemps à venir me voir.

Devant ma tête d'idiot, elle se mit à rire.

-J'accepte, dit-elle.

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre quoique ce soit, elle embrassa ma joue en riant. Puis, nous restâmes quelques minutes dans un silence gêné, à nous regarder, à nous évaluer peut-être, aussi. J'ignorais ce qu'elle pensait, mais moi, tous mes sentiments devaient se lire sur mon visage béat. Elle avait dit oui !

Si moi je pouvais y arriver, Reo-nee ne devrait avoir aucun mal à sortir avec Mini-roi.

Les premiers élèves de sa classe entrèrent dans la salle. Certaines de ses amis vinrent parler à Mineko. Elle me présenta alors, sans pour autant préciser que j'étais désormais son copain.

Puis, je décidai de retourner dans ma salle, annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Reo-nee. Mineko m'indiqua qu'elle finissait les cours tôt. Mais avec l'entraînement de basket, je ne pourrai pas la raccompagner. Alors, sachant qu'on ne pourra sûrement pas manger ensemble puisqu'elle était externe, nous nous disons seulement à demain.

Reo-nee sortait ses livres de cours. Il les rangeait méticuleusement, dans un ordre très précis sur son bureau. C'était marrant de le voir faire, chaque matin.

-Reo-nee !

Il sursauta et me dévisagea.

-Que veux-tu ?

-J'ai parlé à Mineko ?

Il montra alors une lueur d'intérêt pour ce que je disais.

-Et ?

-Elle a dit oui ! On sort ensemble !

-C'est super.

Je lui racontai toute la scène en détails, jusqu'au début du cours et même après. J'étais sur un nuage.

Elle avait dit _oui_.

Eikichi

Kotaro était surexcité. Il ne parlait plus que de Mineko. Nous avions supporté Reo et son délire Mini-roi et maintenant, nous devions supporter la pile électrique. Je regardais Reo, le suppliant de faire quelque chose pour que Kotaro se taise. Mais il ne fit rien. Il fixait quelque chose au loin.

-Reo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Hein ?

Il percuta que je lui parlais. Kotaro se tut quelques secondes, regardant lui aussi Reo.

-Je te demandais ce que tu faisais.

-Oh. Rien en particulier. Je... Il ne mange pas avec nous ce midi.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Akashi n'était pas avec nous. Cela faisait pourtant presque trois mois qu'il partageait notre table. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Cela semblait perturber Reo en tout cas. Il ne mangeait rien. Je profitai de son absence mentale pour lui prendre son bol de riz et l'engloutir avant de lui rendre sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.

Kotaro changea de sujet. Il parla de Mini-roi. D'après lui, il y aurait une rumeur, selon laquelle Akashi n'aurait pas eu une note maximale à son devoir de philo. Il serait en dépression à cause de ça. Bien sûr, je n'y croyais pas. Et Kotaro non plus. Akashi ne partirait pas en dépression à cause d'une mauvaise note. Et puis, étant donné que le contrôle n'avait été rendu qu'aujourd'hui (toujours d'après la rumeur), il est impossible qu'il soit déjà en dépression, il faut des mois à ce truc-la pour s'installer dans un esprit.

Reo

Je sortais du self avant les autres. En passant, j'avais vu Mayuzumi qui mangeait seul à une table. Mon côté égoïste me disait qu'au moins, il ne mangeait pas avec Sei-chan. Si Sei-chan ne mangeait pas avec nous, alors il ne mangera avec personne.

Quand je sortis, je vis mon Sei-chan dans la cour du lycée. Il était assis près d'un arbre en tailleur. Il semblait... épuisé. Mais pas physiquement, moralement plutôt. Il avait le regard plutôt triste, absent.

Je m'approchai de lui, désireux de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Sei-chan ne me remarqua pas. Je regardais par dessus son épaule ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. C'était un contrôle, une dissertation de philosophie. Il avait eu 98 sur 100. Je n'aurai jamais cru voir Sei-chan avec cette note. Mais il faut croire que tout arrive.

Était-ce cela qui le perturbait autant ?

Il remarqua ma présence.

-Hey, dis-je doucement quand il tourna la tête vers moi.

Il ne me répondit pas. Je m'assis à côté de lui et reposai mon dos contre l'arbre. Je n'avais presque jamais été si proche de lui.

-Tu n'as pas mangé ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu es contrarié ?

-Oui.

-Par ta note ?

-Pas seulement.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne me crois pas capable de tenir un secret ? Le taquinais-je.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

Je tentais d'établir une conversation. Mais Sei-chan était loin d'être bavard ce jour-là. Il était morne et insensible à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il rangea sa feuille de contrôle et soupira en s'appuyant contre l'arbre.

-Tu vas bien, Sei-chan ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Il y avait une amélioration. Il alignait plus de six mots. Un record.

-Et toi ? Fit-il l'effort de demander.

-Ça va. La forme.

Sans me rendre compte que je n'avais dit que quatre mots. Mais je ne voulais pas en dire plus. Je ne voulais pas parler de moi, je voulais, au contraire, parler de lui.

Je sentais, de là où j'étais, le parfum très léger de Seijuro. Il sentait tellement bon ! Une odeur douce et exquise.

Il était décidément parfait.

La cloche sonna et Sei-chan se leva. Il devait retourner en cours. Il me dit au revoir et s'éloigna. Moi aussi, je ne tardai pas à me lever.

Le soir, alors que je rentrais après l'entraînement, j'aperçus ce que j'avais redouté de voir depuis le début de l'année.

Juste devant moi, à quelques mètres seulement, se trouvait Mayuzumi et Sei-chan. Les deux étaient très proches. Trop proches. Assez proches pour que leurs visages, vus de dos, semblent se toucher. Ils s'embrassaient sûrement.

Cette vision m'était douloureuse. Trop peut-être. J'ai détourné le regard. J'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou, et je les ais fuit. J'ai couru, le plus loin possible, cherchant un endroit où laisser mon cœur saigner autant qu'il ne voudra. J'avais encore de l'espoir. Je pensais que...

Sei-chan le préférait à moi ? Lui avait-il raconté ce qui le préoccupait ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas à moi qu'il l'a dit ?

Une fois loin du lycée, une fois mon esprit calmé par ma course, je pu enfin m'arrêter et réfléchir plus posément.

Qu'avais-je vu ? Mayuzumi et Sei-chan très proche. Trop proche. Ils semblaient s'embrasser.

Etais-je sûr de ce que j'avais vu ? Oui.

Pourquoi auraient-ils fait cela ? Parce qu'ils s'aiment.

Donc, s'ils s'aiment, je n'ai plus aucune chance de sortir un jour avec Sei-chan.

Déprimé au possible, je rentrai chez moi penaud. La maison était vide à mon retour. Mon père et ma mère étaient encore absents. Cela devait faire trois jours que je ne les avais pas vus. Pourtant, la vaisselle entassées dans le lavabo traduisaient bien qu'ils habitaient encore cette maison. Ils allaient encore renter du casino, d'un bar, d'une soirée, peut-importait, bourrés, et n'allaient même pas me remarquer.

J'avais l'habitude avec le temps. Depuis que ces deux-là avaient gagné deux fois de suite en deux mois au loto, un exploit, ils usaient leur argent, économisant tout de même un peu. Ils disaient être raisonnable. Mais à mes yeux, être raisonnable en matière d'argent, c'est tout mettre sur un compte en banque et ne s'en servir que de temps en temps, pour un voyage, pour une maison, pour mes études, des choses plus importantes que le casino.

Si l'amour peut rendre fou, l'argent aussi.

J'étais fou d'amour pour Sei-chan. Je voulais tellement être plus qu'un ami, je ne voulais pas aller le voir, lui dire que je l'aimais. Je voulais que ce soit lui qui vienne, ou bien qu'on fasse le pas vers l'autre en même temps.

Mais au lieu de moi, il a choisi quelqu'un d'autre.

Je ne mangeai rien, pris une douche d'une demi-heure, me coiffai les cheveux et faisais exprès de m'arracher des cheveux au passage. Je pleurais doucement, sans être secoué de sanglots. J'avais juste des larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux, et je ne cherchais pas à les arrêter.

Je voulais pleurer, je voulais extérioriser mes sentiments. Je voulais avoir mal au cœur, sentir que j'étais encore en vie malgré l'impression de vide en moi.

Je n'aurai pas dû prendre mon attirance pour Sei-chan au sérieux. J'aurai eu moins mal. J'aurai dû me dire que s'il voulait de moi, il n'avait qu'à venir, je l'attendais. Et si ce n'était pas le cas... Alors, ça n'aurait pas été si grave.

Une fois enroulé dans ma couette, je tentai de m'endormir. Mais à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je les voyais. C'était insupportable.

J'ai renoncé à dormir pour cette nuit, peu m'importait d'avoir des cernes le lendemain. Mais je refusais de dormir. Et de toute façon, c'était les rêves qui ne voulaient plus de moi.

* * *

 **Alors ? Sadique, non ?**

 **Ah, avez-vous remarqué des signes de n'importe quoi ? Après tout, c'est le tire même de cette fic, i signes qui préparent à la fin. (Indice : Cela concerne l'un des personnage qui sera en couple dans l'histoire, donc vous aurez deux couples à examiner).**

 **Reviews ?**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello !**

 **C'est un très long chapitre que je vous propose ici, (plus de 4 000 mots ^^). Je pense qu'il vous plaira beaucoup...**

 **Waouh ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ils me font vraiment très plaisir !**

 **(Je vous réponds à la fin du chapitre pour éviter tout spoil).**

 **PS : pour ceux suivant Vivre à en mourir, nouveau chapitre sortit aujourd'hui.**

* * *

Reo

Durant le week-end, je n'avais fait que me morfondre au fond de mon lit. Je ne suis même pas allé au cinéma avec Kotaro et Eikichi comme je leur avais promis. Ils m'ont appelé plusieurs fois, et au bout d'un moment, exaspéré par le bruit de mon portable, j'ai préféré décrocher.

C'était Eikichi qui appelait.

-T'es où ? On t'attend, dit-il simplement, sans un bonjour.

Sans un « comment tu te sens ? ».

-Je ne viens pas.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? T'es pas sympa, t'avais dit oui !

-J'ai changé d'avis.

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demandât-il finalement.

-Ils se sont embrassés.

Il savait bien de qui je parlais.

-Ah... Je vois. Désolé. Tu tiens le coup ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ei-chan ? Demandait Kotaro.

-Mini-roi et teinte-de-gris, ben... ils se sont embrassés. Quand ça au fait ?

-Vendredi soir, répondis-je.

-Mince, soufflât Kotaro. Tu veux qu'on vienne te voir, Reo-nee ?

-Non, merci, ça va aller.

-Comme tu veux.

Ils raccrochèrent peu de temps après. Ils m'envoyèrent un petit message en sortant du cinéma, m'informant que la séance était vraiment géniale et que j'avais raté quelque chose. Ils m'ont demandé une nouvelle fois si j'allais bien.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que ça allait, parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais je ne pouvais pas mettre des mots précis sur ce que je ressentais intérieurement sans leur faire peur.

Le lundi, je me suis enfin levé de mon lit. Mes parents n'étaient même pas venus me voir, ne m'avaient pas demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Tout compte fait, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'ils soient rentrés ce week-end.

Kotaro et Eikichi tentèrent de me remonter le moral toute la journée. Je leur en étais reconnaissant, mais malgré mes efforts pour sourire à leurs blagues, pourtant vraiment drôles pour une fois, le cœur n'y était pas. J'ai tenté de leur dire. Je n'ai pas pu. Leurs efforts comptaient beaucoup pour moi.

-Moi, dit Kotaro au cours de notre repas, je suis sûr que ça ne durera pas entre eux.

-Idem, renchérit Eikichi.

Je tentais de me convaincre.

Des yeux, je cherchais Mayuzumi et Sei-chan. Mais aucun des deux n'était en vue. Je cherchais, plus intensément, sachant que Mayuzumi n'était pas facile à repérer dans la foule compacte. Et enfin, au prix de plusieurs minutes à fixer la foule, je le vis, seul à une table.

Il ne mangeait pas avec Sei-chan ?

Kotaro me demanda ce que je fixais avec tant d'attention.

-Mayuzumi mange seul.

-Bah, tu vois ! J'avais raison !

-Ouais, rien n'est sûr tu sais.

Mais j'avais encore un peu d'espoir. Peut-être que je m'étais trompé après tout ? Peut-être que Sei-chan ne l'avait pas embrassé ce soir-là ?

Finalement, quand Eikichi, Kotaro et moi sortons du self, nous apercevons Sei-chan, assis sous le même arbre que la dernière fois. Il semblait travailler. Mais au moins, il n'était pas avec Mayuzumi.

Le soir, ils étaient bien évidement dans leur coin de gymnase pour l'entraînement. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air plus proches que d'ordinaire. Il n'y avait pas non plus de tension particulière. Je commençais à me dire que je m'étais trompé.

-Au fait Reo, m'interpella Kotaro pendant l'entraînement.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais... Comment on embrasse une fille ? Parce que je... J'ai vu Mineko pendant le week-end. On est allé dans un petit café. C'était vraiment super. Mais... Et si elle voulait m'embrasser un de ces soirs ? Ce soir même. Je dois la raccompagner chez elle et...

Il détourna le regard et marqua un panier, me laissant le temps de réfléchir.

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais embrassé quiconque. Jamais pour de vrai si on peut dire, lui répondis-je.

-Ah oui ? Étonnant.

-Pas tant que ça je trouve.

-Et donc, si tu n'embrassais pas pour de vrai, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Je rougis.

-C'était juste... On s'embrassait juste sur la bouche, pas... pas avec la langue et tout.

-Ah, ouais. Je vais demander de l'aide à Ei-chan alors.

-Parce que tu penses qu'il a embrassé plus de personnes que moi ?

-Ei-chan ! Appelait-il.

-Tu m'écoutes ?! Rouspétais-je.

Eikichi arriva vers nous. Il discutait auparavant avec un troisième année. Une histoire de dunk et d'un joueur connu.

-Ouais ?

-Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ? Demandât Kotaro.

-Ouais. Plusieurs fois même.

-Avec la langue ? Demandais-je à mon tour, intrigué.

-Ouais.

-Comment on fait ?! S'écria Kotaro.

-Bah...

Il réfléchit un petit moment avant de répondre qu'il ne savait pas vraiment, que ça venait tout seul, qu'on avait pas à réfléchir. De toute façon, d'après lui, Mineko ne devait pas non plus être très expérimentée. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une fille qui courait après les mecs.

Pendant qu'il faisait son exposé, je regardais Sei-chan à l'autre bout du gymnase. Je l'imaginais en train de m'embrasser. J'imaginais ce que cela pourrait faire, de le tenir dans mes bras, rien qu'une seconde.

Allais-je encore pleurer, pensant à cet amour presque perdu ?

C'est alors qu'il me regarda. Il me regarda longuement même. Je ne détournai pas le regard, je le dévorais des yeux sans honte. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Et je crois bien qu'il comprit.

Mercredi, Sei-chan vint me parler. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. J'étais devant mon casier, dans le hall, en train de ranger mes affaires, quand il arriva derrière moi.

-Mibuchi ?

J'avais mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, aussi, je ne l'entendis pas. Il me frôla l'épaule pour me faire comprendre qu'il était là. Je sursautai.

-Oh, Sei-chan.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'on ne s'était pas parlé.

-En effet.

-Tu ne viens plus manger avec nous. Dommage, tu sais, Kotaro et Eikichi on fait des progrès au niveau de leur humour.

Il sourit légèrement. Puis, son visage devint plus sérieux. Il y avait quelque chose chez Sei-chan qui avait changé. Outre le fait qu'il me semblait plus distant, il avait aussi les yeux bien moins pétillants. Il était... terne, il semblait moins lumineux. Où était passé le feu qui l'habitait en début d'année ?

-Mibuchi, j'aurai besoin de toi.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Ah... ah bon ?

Il y avait mieux comme réponse...

-Mais... euh... pourquoi ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui semblait gêné.

-Je... Mon père... Mon père va se marier ce week-end. Et il souhaiterait que je joue du violon durant la cérémonie. Je ne veux pas y aller. Encore moins seul. Je sais que tu joues de la contrebasse. Accompagne-moi.

Je tombais des nues. Et en même temps, je m'envolai. Sei-chan me demandait de l'accompagner à un mariage ! Certes, ce n'était que parce que j'étais musicien moi aussi, mais c'était un grand pas en avant. Nous pourrions nous rapprocher tous les deux.

-Je viendrai.

Il semblait rassuré et son visage se détendit.

-Merci beaucoup.

Sei-chan me remerciait... J'étais aux anges.

-Il faudrait qu'on puisse s'entraîner une ou deux fois ensemble avant ce week-end. Demain, on pourrait aller en salle de musique à midi ?

-Bien sûr.

-Très bien. Alors à demain.

Il s'éloigna ensuite, me laissant sur mon nuage, refusant de descendre sur terre.

Kotaro

Mineko tenait ma main. J'aimais la sensation que cela procurait sur la mienne.

Nous arrivons devant chez elle. Elle ralentit quelques mètres avant, comme pour rallonger le temps qu'on avait à passer ensemble.

-Bon.. finit-elle pas dire, parce que le temps et l'espace ne s'étendent pas à l'infini, c'est ici.

-D'accord. C'est joli.

-Merci.

Sa maison était très traditionnelle. Elle était entourée d'un jardin troué de petits lacs où semblait nager des carpes. Il y avait un grand arbre au fond du jardin dans lequel était perché une cabane en bois.

Mineko s'approcha de moi. Elle frôla mes lèvres, laissa son souffle courir dessus. Ce fut moi qui amorça le baiser. Je touchai seulement ses lèvres, puis, lentement, je les embrassai. Elle fit de même, je sentais qu'elle avait bien plus d'expérience que moi. Finalement, ce fût elle qui passa sa langue dans ma bouche. J'étais affreusement timide, n'osant pas ouvrir trop grand ma bouche, n'osant pas trop bouger ma langue dans la sienne. Mais je me laissai emporter, et, petit à petit, prenait de l'assurance.

Mineko se sépara de moi. Elle me fit un petit signe de la main et s'en alla derrière la porte de la maison.

Reo

Sei-chan et moi nous sommes entraînés jeudi et vendredi midi. Nous faisions une croix sur le déjeuner. Eikichi et Kotaro ne me posèrent pas plus de question que ça. Je leurs disais seulement que Sei-chan et moi allions jouer un peu de musique. Eikichi me confiât que n'avait plus à m'en faire concernant Mayuzumi maintenant.

Sei-chan était un excellent violoniste. Sa mélodie était si pure, si belle, elle me donnait des frissons. À côté de lui, je me sentais un peu nul. Pourtant, il me disait que je jouais très bien moi aussi. Et son sourire n'avait pas l'air d'un sourire de politesse. Il était sincère.

Sei-chan et moi nous mettons d'accord pour jouer un morceaux du Printemps de Vivaldi. Je ne faisais que l'accompagner, revisitant un peu le morceaux pour l'adapter à la contrebasse.

À la fin de notre séance de vendredi, Sei-chan me donna les coordonnés du lieu où se déroulera le mariage. C'était un hôtel très chic du centre-ville.

Mais je me posais une question Avec qui le père de Sei-chan allait-il se marier ? Avec sa mère ? Sei-chan serait alors un enfant né hors mariage ?

-Sei-chan...

-Oui ?

Il répondit très distraitement, occupé à détendre le crin de son archet.

-Ton père... Il va se marier avec ta mère ?

Il se stoppa net dans son mouvement. Puis, il tourna la tête vers moi. Je vis, je vis très distinctement la lueur triste dans son visage, avant qu'il ne le détourne pour ranger son archet.

-J'aurai dû préciser. Il va se _re_ marier.

-Ah. Tes parents avaient divorcé ?

-Non. Ma mère est morte.

Je me pinçais les lèvres, haïssant mon manque de délicatesse.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne savais pas. Cela fait huit ans maintenant, j'ai fait mon deuil depuis.

-Je...

-N'en parlons plus.

Il ferma l'étui en cercueil alors que je rangeais ma contrebasse dans sa housse. Puis, sans un mot, il quitta la pièce, se rappelant au dernier moment, qu'il devait tout de même me dire au revoir.

Samedi, je mettais une chemise blanche, un veston gris, un pantalon gris, une cravate rose et des chaussures en cuir noir. Je me coiffai bien les cheveux, me parfumai, puis, sans dire au revoir à mes parents, je partis, ma contrebasse sur le dos, vers l'hôtel où avait lieu la cérémonie.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Dans la foule, je cherchais Sei-chan. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, je l'aperçus, un peu en retrait.

Il était incroyablement beau, moulé dans un costume qui lui allait à la perfection. Il portant en l'occurrence une chemise noire, une cravate grise, de la même couleur que sa veste. Une petite serviette rouge était coincée dans sa veste. Sous sa veste, il portant un veston de la même couleur que le mien. Il était parfait. S'il n'était pas si terne, il serait encore plus beau.

J'allai le voir. Il me remarqua et me sourit.

-Il y a beaucoup de monde !

-Pas étonnant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le deuxième homme le plus riche de Kyoto se marie.

Il avait un ton affreusement sarcastique.

-Tu vas bien, Sei-chan ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Je... cet idiot est en train de remplacer ma mère ! Par une pouffe de vingt ans en plus !

Il cria sa rage, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il semblait si mal, si triste, si brisé presque. Je tentai de le calmer, mais cela ne servait à rien, il ne voulait rien entendre. Heureusement, tout le monde était regroupé autour des marches de l'hôtel et personne ne faisait attention à Sei-chan qui piquait sa crise.

Finalement, il se calma, expira et inspira de nombreuses fois.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ça devrait aller.

Il s'adossa contre le mur, puis, détourna le visage. Je savais qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Il devait penser à sa mère. Je tentais de m'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir, seul, avec cet homme qui remplace une par de son existence. Le père de Sei-chan, je l'avais déjà vu sur des magazines, il avait l'air d'un homme sévère. Sei-chan n'avait pas dû être heureux. Sans doute que sa mère était sa seule source de réconfort.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je vais te montrer où poser ta contrebasse.

Je suivis Sei-chan qui passa par la petite porte derrière l'hôtel. Nous arrivons dans un petit couloir. Sei-chan nous mena dans une pièce où sont entreposés des tables, des cartons et de la vaisselle. Il m'indiqua un coin où son violon était déjà posé.

-Tu peux la mettre ici.

Ensuite, nous ressortons et allons attendre avec les autres la voiture qui devait amener les futurs mariés. Ils ne tardèrent pas et je vis le regard de Sei-chan se voiler. Son père arriva le premier dans une limousine noire luxueuse. Les photographes le prirent sous toutes les coutures. Il portait un costume très chic, mais pas extravagant. Il restait tout de même très classe, et largement au-dessus des autres.

Il s'installa en haut des marches de l'hôtel. Il salua d'un bref signe de tête son fils qui se trouvait aussi en haut des marches. J'étais juste en dessous de lui.

Puis, ce fût une limousine blanche qui apparue au coin de la rue. Une très belle femme en sorti, blonde aux cheveux retenus par un épais chignon. Un voile cachait partiellement son visage que je devenais très fins. Elle portant une robe imposante, couvertes de voiles, de satins, de perles et de motifs compliqués. Ses gants en satin blancs remontaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Sa robe bustier formait une longue traîne derrière elle.

Un homme que je devinais être son père sorti de la foule et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il prit son bras et la fit monter jusqu'à son futur époux. Une fois en haut, l'homme remit à Masaomi Akashi la main de sa fille. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment pendant lequel l'homme parla à Masaomi d'une voix basse. La femme se tourna vers Sei-chan et lui sourit.

-Bonjour, darling, susurrât-elle.

Sei-chan se tendit à côté de moi.

-Bonjour, Hime-san.

Hime ? Cette fille s'appelait _princesse_ ? Ou bien voulait-elle que Sei-chan l'appelle ainsi ? Elle me répugnais. Je comprenais pourquoi Sei-chan était contre ce mariage. Cette femme ne semblait se marier que pour l'argent et la renommé. Elle n'aimait pas Masaomi, et sûrement pas son fils non plus.

Hime, au bras de Masaomi, entra dans l'hôtel. Toute la foule les suivit dans la grande salle de réception où se trouvait une estrade sur laquelle le maire de Kyoto attendait. Masaomi et Hime montèrent solennellement les marches, tout le monde s'installait à sa place attribuée. J'étais à côté de Sei-chan, au premier rang, tout au fond du rang, près du mur.

Je voyais Sei-chan mal à l'aise. J'imaginais à peine ce qu'il ressentait. Cette femme devait être à l'opposé de sa mère.

Le maire commença son discours. Le silence dans la salle était étrange. Tout le monde écoutait le maire parler respectueusement. Il déblatérait des banalités sur la fidélité, l'importance de l'amour qui n'était d'ailleurs sûrement pas le moteur de cette union.

-Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il le dise ou se taise à jamais.

Je voyais Sei-chan serrer ses poings à côté de moi. Puis, il se leva. Toute la salle se mit à murmurer. Hime regarda le rouge, les yeux rieurs. Masaomi n'accordait qu'un regard en coin à son héritier, ses yeux étaient assassins.

-Jeune homme, vous êtes contre ? Demanda le maire.

-Oui. Je refuse cette union.

-Quel culot ! Lança le père de la mariée. C'est une attitude scandaleuse !

Masaomi mitrailla l'homme du regard avant de fixer de nouveau son fils. Sei-chan détourna le regard et préféra quitter la salle par une petite porte. La cérémonie continua comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je profitai que l'attention ne soit plus braquée vers mon coin de banc pour m'éclipser par la même porte que Sei-chan.

Il était adossé au mur juste à côté. La petite porte donnait sur la salle où était entreposé, entre autre, nos instruments de musique.

-Je ne le comprendrais jamais, soupira Sei-chan quand il me vit entrer.

Je m'assis, le dos coller contre le mur à côté de lui. Il fit de même. Sa main était posée très près de la mienne. J'hésitais à la prendre, dans le seul but de lui montrer mon soutien.

-Merci d'être venu Reo. Si tu n'étais pas là, j'aurai déjà cassé toute la vaisselle.

Je souris, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Soudain, des applaudissements retentirent, venant de la grande salle. Je voyais le regard de Seijuro perdre sa lumière lentement. Puis, il baissa la tête et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. Je ne connaissais pas sa mère. Je n'avais pas les mots pour cette situation.

Je ne pouvais que lui dire que j'étais là.

Je passai mes bras autour de lui. Il n'était plus qu'une boule de tristesse adossée à un mur. Je le serrai contre moi, le tenant par les épaules.

-Tu sais, deux mariages sur trois finissent en divorces de nos jours. Avec de la chance, le leur ne durera pas longtemps.

Sei-chan ne répondit pas. Il restait ainsi, dans son monde de tristesse. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en sortir.

Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant peut-être une heure complète avant que des employés de l'hôtel ne viennent chercher les tables entassées dans la salle. Je me décollai à regret de Sei-chan et me levai. Sei-chan par contre, ne bougea pas. Masaomi Akashi entra dans la salle.

-Bonjour, Akashi-dôno, dis-je poliment en m'inclinant.

-Bonjour. Vous êtes ?

-Un ami de votre fils, Mibuchi Reo. Il m'a demandé de venir. Il voulait que nous jouions ensemble une mélodie lors de la cérémonie.

-Je vois.

Puis, il s'avança vers Mini-roi en boule et je décidai de me mettre à l'écart. Je me rendais à un autre coin de la pièce, vers ma fidèle contrebasse.

Mais j'entendais ce qui se disait à quelques mètres de moi.

-Tu me fais honte, disait le père.

-Vous aussi, répondait le fils.

-Vraiment ? Et en quoi, je te pris ?

-Vous vous remariez avec une pouffe qui ne veut que votre argent, vous faîtes semblant d'être heureux. De quoi à l'air ce qui était ma famille maintenant ? Un vieux père avec une nana qui pourrait être ma sœur !

Sei-chan se leva, défiant son père. Ses yeux étaient emplis de haine.

-Hime est un mariage avantageux. Je ne pouvais pas finir ma vie en ressassant éternellement le souvenir de Shiori. C'est une époque révolue, tout ça.

-Alors moi aussi, je suis d'une époque révolue ? Je croyais être votre espoir ! C'était ce que me répétait maman. Elle disait que j'étais votre seul enfant, que j'étais de ce fait un peu plus important à vos yeux qu'une pièce de rechange.

-Si tu te comportes de la sorte, Seijuro, j'aurai vite fait de te remplacer.

Le visage haineux de Seijuro se mua en une mine brisée. Il baissa les yeux.

-Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon comportement, père.

-C'est mieux, soufflât le père. J'accepte les excuses. Maintenant, viens avec ton ami, Hime veut faire des photos.

Masaomi quitta la pièce. Une fois qu'il fût parti, je vis Sei-chan vaciller. Je me précipitais vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.

-Je suis là, lui dis-je simplement.

Il me repoussa et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Je le suivis.

Ensuite, nous avons supporté l'affreuse séance photo. Seijuro posa une fois seul avec Hime, puis avec Hime et son père, puis seul avec son père. Durant cette prise, la tension entre les deux hommes était telle que l'atmosphère semblait baisser de quelques degrés.

Il était prévu que Sei-chan et moi jouions avant le grand repas. Je n'avais pas vraiment le trac, j'étais plutôt préoccupé par Sei-chan. J'imaginais ce à quoi il pensait, ce qui se cachait derrière ses yeux vides, pourtant si lumineux quelques mois auparavant. C'était de ce regard, de ce tempérament fougueux et invincible dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Pourtant, le Sei-chan devant mes yeux ne me déplaisait pas complètement. Car lui, il avait besoin de moi. Lui, je pouvais le consoler, je pouvais lui apporter quelque chose. C'était un attachement différent.

Il sortit son violon, son archet en bois, plus léger que le mien en carbone. Je l'observais, assis sur une petite chaise, mettre précautionneusement le colophane. D'un geste à la fois minutieux et rapide. Je faisais de même, les yeux rivés vers lui.

Puis, nous avons accordés nos instruments et nous sommes montés sur l'estrade.

Les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Mais je ne regardais que lui.

Nous avons tranquillement commencé à jouer. Sei-chan jouait plus vite que durant nos répétitions, comme s'il était enragé, comme s'il voulait en finir au plus vite. Mais moi, j'allais à mon rythme. La différence de tempo ne s'entendait pas tant que cela, ce décollage rendait le morceaux agréable. Ses gestes étaient rapides, son visage fermé.

Finalement, sur le deuxième mouvement que nous avions décidé de jouer, je continuais, un rythme un peu plus lent que d'ordinaire. Sei-chan me regarda. Et il semblait s'apaiser. Son rythme ralentit. Et là, nous étions en phase. Nous jouions avec un rythme parfait, nous jouions comme jamais nous n'avions joué. Souriant quand nos archets bougeaient à la même vitesse. Dans notre bulle, nous n'apercevions pas le monde qui nous regardait, ce monde qui se demandait pourquoi les deux musiciens se mangeaient ainsi sur scène, pourquoi ils semblaient autant s'amuser.

Sei-chan ferma les yeux. Il avait un visage apaisé, calme, tellement beau. Le morceaux prit fin. La bulle éclata et les applaudissements remplirent l'espace, envahit, il y a quelques secondes encore, de do, sol, fa, de mi bémol et autres notes jouées à la perfection.

Nous saluons brièvement la foule avant de s'éclipser comme des gamins impatients de la scène pour retourner dans la salle annexe.

Sei-chan se mit à rire. Contagieux, je le suivis dans cet élan.

-Tu as vu ? On était... C'était... bredouillais-je.

-Oui. C'était incroyable. Presque magique.

Comme honteux de ce terme enfantin, il rougit et détourna le regard. Il commença à ranger son instrument, le sourire aux lèvres. Je fis de même.

-Ne t'obliges pas à rester déjeuner. Ça va être insupportable.

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais rester avec toi.

-Vraiment, Mibuchi... ça va être affreux. Tu vas t'ennuyer, je vais me faire appeler _darling_ toutes les cinq secondes. Je ne veux pas que tu restes.

Je finis de fermer ma housse avant de me tourner vers lui.

-Et si tu rentrais toi aussi ? Proposais-je.

-Non, je ne peux pas. Ça reste le remariage de mon père.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de t'imposer ça.

-Toi non plus.

Je soupirai.

-Bon, je vais y aller alors. Tu m'excuseras auprès de ton père.

-Bien sûr.

Nous restâmes un petit moment à nous regarder. Sei-chan tenait la lanière de sa boîte sur son épaule. Il semblait hésiter. Bien que j'avais réussi à illuminer son regard quelques secondes plus tôt, il s'assombrissait trop vite à mon goût. Je devais faire quelque chose.

-Sei-chan ?

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-Il n'y a rien entre Mayuzumi et toi, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ignorai moi-même comment j'avais pu avoir le courage de prononcer ces mots.

-Non. Pourquoi ?

En quelques secondes, mes inquiétudes s'envolèrent et une vague me submergea. J'ignorais de quoi elle était faite, je ne parvenais pas à mettre un mot sur le sentiment qui m'envahit.

-Pour savoir si ce que je vais faire est grave.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, je fondis sur ses lèvres. Loin de me repousser, Sei-chan agrippa mes cheveux et attira mes lèvres contre les siennes, il s'accrochait presque désespérément à moi. Il entrouvrit sa bouche et j'étais moi-même surpris par la fougue que je ressentais en lui. Comme s'il avait retenu son envie depuis trop longtemps. J'étais un peu comme lui, alors que je me laissais aller. Je dévorais ses lèvres, je dansais avec sa langue, je tirais sa veste, je le collais fort contre mon torse.

Peut-être que nous n'aurions jamais pu nous arrêter. Mais nos poumons ont leurs limites et nous avons dû nous interrompre quelques secondes.

Quand Sei-chan eu repris sa respiration, il embrassa de nouveau mes lèvres, fusionnant nos cellules. Je ne pensais plus, j'étais à sa merci. Il était, en quelques secondes seulement, en train de prendre possession de moi. Mon cœur lui appartenait déjà depuis des mois. Mais mon corps, non. Il était en train de me prendre ma raison.

C'était lui, mon âme sœur. Je n'avais jamais eu de tels sentiments pour une autre personne. Je ne pouvais me passer de lui, de son parfum. J'étais à lui, complètement à lui, alors que j'avais amorcé ce baiser, il me dominait totalement.

J'adorais être sa chose. J'adorais qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait de mes lèvres, de mon esprit. Je savais qu'il me torturait, que nous allions devoir nous séparer, et qu'il me donnait de moins en moins envie de le faire.

Je m'étais dit que ce serait lui qui tomberait sous mon charme, qu'il serait à moi, entièrement à moi. Mais en réalité, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait.

Mon adoration pour lui était absolue.

Nous nous séparons de nouveau. Pour de bon cette fois-ci. Son père devait se demander ce que nous faisions.

-Je devrais... Je devrais y aller.

-Oui.

Je ne parvenais pas à amorcer le mouvement pour m'en aller. Finalement, ce fût Sei-chan qui rompit le contact.

Il déposa son violon sur une table près de nous, me tournant le dos. Il caressait la boîte.

-Tu t'extasie sur l'instrument ? Plaisantais-je.

Je devrais partir.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-J'ai toujours adoré le violon.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Quand j'étais petit, je voulais en jouer. Mais on m'a dit que c'était trop dur, et je ne voulais pas me lancer dans quelque chose de trop dur. Alors j'ai préféré la contrebasse.

Sei-chan se tourna vers moi. La boîte dans les mains. Il la regarda longuement. Avant de me la tendre.

-Prends-le.

-Quoi ?

-Je te dis de le prendre.

-Mais...

-J'en ai d'autres chez moi. Ce n'est pas ça qui manque. Prends-le.

-Ce n'est pas un souvenir ?

-Non. Prends-le.

Bien qu'hésitant, je décidai de lui faire plaisir.

Nous décidons de ne pas nous embrasser une nouvelle fois, cela réveillerai les passions. Alors, je suis simplement parti.

* * *

 **kama-chan59 : Oui, mais je te rassure, Reo va aller beaucoup mieux... Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que cette fic te plaise.**

 **StupidePatate : Je savais bien que Reo allait faire de la peine, raison pour laquelle il va mieux dans ce chapitre. J'ai résolu sa situation ^^ Ahah, encore ces surnoms XD Décidément ça fait son effet. PS : J'aime bien ton pseudo ^^**

 **Zofra : Merci ! Alors, comme tu as pu le voir, c'est un Reo/Aka, le réserve le Mayu/Aka pour une autre fic... Qui, je le pense, devrait beaucoup plaire. Alors, concernant les signes, je te l'accorde, c'est pas encore très évident, je les ais caché exprès, et j'ai posé des pièges aussi (on n'arrête pas le sadisme aussi facilement héhé).**

 **mystrale9331 : Merci ^^ C'est fait ! Il y a eu un petit kiss ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **Guest : Et bien, je compte publier tous les mercredis si possible ^^ Eh bien, c'est un Reo/Aka ! (Un des plus beaux couples...). Merci beaucoup pour cette review ^^**

 **Alors... Contents ?**

 **Alors, concernant les fameux signes, je vous laisse un petit indice : Il n'y a pas de signes dans le premier chapitre ^^**

 **Reviews ?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**hello !**

 **Enfin le chapitre 4 ^^**

 **Merci à kama-chan59 pour sa review :)**

 **Sur ce, n'ayant pas grand chose à dire (hormis que vos avez peut-être remarqué que c'était désormais une fiction M...), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Eikichi

En l'espace d'une semaine, deux choses étranges s'étaient produite. Je ne saurai dire laquelle me préoccupais le plus. En fait, si, bien sûr que si, je savais.

La première, la plus évidente, que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir remarqué, c'était l'attitude de Reo. Il était joyeux, il discutait tout le temps, il était surexcité et souriait béatement à chaque secondes. Au début, j'avais pensé que ça aller lui passer, que c'était temporaire. Et puis, c'était devenu permanent. Et, au bout de trois jours, son cas devenait irrécupérable.

Kotaro s'avança vers moi, ballon coincé entre son coude et son thorax.

-J'ai raté un épisode ? Dit-il en fixant Reo qui lui-même fixait Mini-roi.

-Je ne sais pas. Déjà, en fin de semaine dernière, il était bizarre. Mais là... on a dépassé un stade.

-On va appeler l'asile.

-OK.

J'aurai voulu lui dire de prendre une place pour lui aussi. Après tout, il deviendrai fou si je lui racontais.

Mais je me suis tus. J'ai gardé pour moi mon secret, sachant que cela allait me détruire de le voir ainsi évoluer dans une mensonge, et qu'il allait mal le prendre s'il le découvrait.

De toute façon, me disais-je, il ne me croirait pas. Et je ne voulais pas gâcher son couple.

Au bout de quelques semaines, le remords me dévorait. Je ne pouvais retirer de mon esprit ce qu'il s'était passé, ce dons je ne parlais pas. Je devrais aller voir Kotaro, lui dire qu'il se trompe, lui dire qu'il va souffrir s'il continue. Mais, je n'ai peut-être pas le courage. Peut-être suis-je simplement lâche.

Kotaro

Depuis notre premier baiser, Mineko et moi étions beaucoup plus proches. Nous nous touchions plus souvent, à des endroits différents. Nous n'en étions pas non plus au point de penser aller plus loin, mais petit à petit, je pensais que l'on s'en approchait.

Quand elle tenait ma main, quand elle me souriait, j'étais comme dans un autre monde, seul avec elle, c'était comme si je savais déjà tout d'elle rien qu'en la regardant. Je savais ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle veux.

Et je répondais à chacun de ses désir, obnubilé par elle.

Mais je devais réussir à faire la part des choses entre Mineko et mes amis. Pour le moment, j'y parvint sans trop de problèmes. Mais un jour, je suis sûr que je vais commencer à m'éloigner d'eux et à me rapprocher d'elle. Et si cela devait arriver, je savais parfaitement que je risquais de perdre tout contact avec Reo-nee et Ei-chan.

Ce genre de situation ne m'était pas particulièrement arrivé, mais j'ai déjà subit l'éloignement d'un ami amoureux au collège. C'était assez désagréable, je ne veux pas leur faire subir cela.

Pourtant, je savais déjà que je m'éloignais un peu, sans que la situation soit alarmante. Je devais faire attention. Heureusement que le basket restait un liens éternel entre nous.

À vrai dire, celui qui s'éloignait le plus dernièrement, c'était surtout Reo-nee. Il ne nous parlait plus beaucoup, il ne mangeait même plus avec nous le midi. Ei-chan et moi ignorions où il va. On se disait qu'il avait peut-être un secret. Ou bien qu'on le saoule, mais depuis le temps qu'il nous supporte, on le pensait immunisé contre nos caractères et nos blagues pourries.

Et puis, presque un mois et demi après que j'ai commencé à sortir avec Mineko, Reo est arrivé en courant dans la salle de cours où je discutais avec Ei-chan. Il était tout rouge et affolé. Plusieurs fois il ouvrit la porte, comme pour voir s'il était suivis.

-Roe-nee, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Il m'a embrassé.

-Quoi ? Qui ça ?

Il s'assit sur une chaise.

-Sei-chan... On ne s'était pas embrassé depuis la première fois et là... là... on viens de s'embrasser de nouveau et j'ai... comme ça devenait un peu trop, j'ai préféré partir. Je ne voulais pas aller trop loin ce soir, je ne veux pas que...

-Attends ! L'interrompis Ei-chan. Tu es en train de nous dire que tu sortais avec Akashi et que tu ne nous avait rien dit ?

Le plus étonnant était surtout qu'il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Il était un champion.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas comment vous le dire. Je pensais qu'il n'y avais rien entre Sei-chan et moi, et finalement si. Mais que depuis ce soir. Avant, c'était bizarre. On était proche, mais pas comme lors de notre premier baiser. Je ne saurai pas vous expliquer.

Bien évidement, avides de détails, Ei-chan et moi posions des centaines de questions à Reo-nee. Il y répondis, parfois vaguement, parfois avec beaucoup de précisions.

Puis, je dû partir et les laisser seuls, Mineko et moi devions rentrer ensemble. Elle m'attendait devant la bibliothèque, légèrement décoiffée par rapport à tout à l'heure. Sa coiffure ne survit pas au temps. Elle m'embrassa sur la bouche, ses lèvres couvertes d'une fine couche de rouge à lèvres, plus épaisse ce matin.

Je mettais mes mains dans son dos, la serrais contre moi. Je savourais son contact, comme voulant m'imprégner de chacune de ses facettes.

Nous nous mettions en route, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi comme toujours. Puis, arrivé devant chez elle, je la pris dans mes bras, lui murmurant que je voulais vite la revoir. Je me sentais différent en sa présence. Plus calme, plus réfléchit. Elle me changeait peut-être un peu.

Déposant des baisers dans son cou, je humait son parfum fraîchement remit, peut-être avant de me retrouver. Je la couvrais de baisers, savourant son rire car cet endroit était sensible chez elle. En m'éloignant un peu d'elle, j'aperçus un suçon sur son cou.

-Désolé, dis-je. Je crois que j'ai laissé une marque.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle avec le sourire. Au moins, je t'aurai dans la peau cette nuit.

Sur ces mots enjôleurs, et s'éloigna et franchit le portail de son jardin.

Le cœur léger, je repartais en direction du lycée pour prendre un bus qui me ramènera en périphérie de Kyoto.

Reo

Sei-chan ne semblait pas m'en vouloir d'être partit. Il me disait qu'il comprenait. Je l'ai remercié, tout simplement.

Les choses étaient simples avec Sei-chan. C'était même si simple que je me demandais chaque jour si les choses n'allaient pas changer brutalement. Je pensais qu'à force de psychoser pour cela, c'est arrivé.

Un après-midi, deux semaines après le Deuxième Baiser Incroyable, je cherchais Sei-chan. Nous devions aller en salle de musique, Sei-chan m'avait promis de me jouer au air sur le vieux piano qui prenait injustement la poussière, inutilisé dans la salle de musique.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter, faisais le tour du lycée, criais son nom quand je voyais que j'étais à peu-prêt seul. Presque personne ne savait pour nous, et je crois que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je le trouvais, assis sur un escalier à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il avait le visage caché dans ses bras, reposés sur ses genoux. Ainsi recroquevillé, il semblait si fragile. Il avait l'air dans le même état que le jour du remariage. Aussi, sans hésiter une seconde, je me précipitais vers lui, voulant lui apporter mon soutien. Mais plus je m'approchais, plus j'entendais ses sanglots, et plus ma détermination s'ébranlait.

Je m'assis doucement, faisant le moins de bruits possible, à côté de lui. Il ne dû pas se rendre compte de ma présence. Alors, je caressai délicatement son dos.

Il releva la tête, surpris, et me fixa avec des yeux rougies par les larmes qui s'en échappait en flots ininterrompus mais calme. Les larmes étaient presque douces, délicates, coulaient de façon affreusement belle sur ses joues. Pourtant, elles étaient le reflet d'une infinie tristesse, elles étaient le résultat, le phénomène physique traduisant l'état actuel de Sei-chan.

Il essuya rageusement ses larmes.

-Qui a-t-il ? Demandât-il froidement, la voix un peu rauque.

-Je te retourne la question Sei-chan. Je te cherchais, on avait prévu d'aller en salle de musique.

-Désolé, murmurât-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Je prenais une voix rassurante, attentive, je devais le mettre en confiance, qu'il s'ouvre à moi.

-Sei-chan...

-Tout vas bien.

Mais je savais bien qu'il mentait. Il ne pouvait pas aller bien, pas quand il avait le regard si éteint.

-Tu devrais m'en parler.

Je continuais à caresser son dos, je sentais qu'il se détendait. Assez pour se confier ?

-J'ai peur.

-Peur ? Mais de quoi, Sei-chan ?

-J'ai peur qu'on me remplace.

Il restait encore trop vague dans ses propos.

-Expliques-moi, je ne comprends pas.

Il soupira douloureusement, renifla un peu et se lança.

-J'ai appris hier soir que Hime était enceinte.

Cela me suffisais pour comprendre, mais je laissais Sei-chan s'exprimer.

-Si mon père a un second héritier, si je le déçois, il n'a aucune raison de me garder avec lui. Il m'a déjà plusieurs fois dit que je le décevais, que je lui faisais honte, alors... je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est une aubaine pour lui. Il a enfin une chance de se débarrasser de moi.

-Je sûr que non. Il ne peux pas te remplacer.

-Bien sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêche ?

-Sei-chan, tu restes son fils. Tu es un souvenir de...

-C'était un mariage arrangé entre ma mère et _lui_. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Et du plus loin que je me souvienne, jamais ils n'ont eu de gestes tendres l'un pour l'autre. Je me dis que c'est même un miracle qu'ils aient pu me concevoir. Il n'aimait pas ma mère, il la détestait même, considérant qu'elle avait une éducation médiocre par rapport à la sienne, qu'elle déteignait trop sur moi, que j'étais faible comme elle. Alors, si cet enfant voit le jour, étant donné que lui et Hime pense la même chose de l'éducation, étant donné qu'Hime est plus légitime à ses yeux, il aura enfin son enfant parfait. Je ne servirais plus à rien.

Il détourna les yeux, sa voix s'était brisés sur les derniers mots. Sei-chan n'aimait certainement pas la vie qu'il menait. Mais devoir renoncer à ce qu'on l'avait forcé à accomplir, à devenir, du jour au lendemain pour ne devenir que second sur la liste de succession, après tous ces sacrifices, Sei-chan le pouvait-il vraiment ? Ce serait faire une croix sur tout ce qu'il était.

Cela reviendrait à une sorte de disparition, de mort prématurée. Il ne serai plus rien.

Je le vis se remettre à pleurer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui, sachant que le prendre dans mes bras était vains. Il n'avait pas besoin d'amour, mais d'une solution pour continuer à exister.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmurât-il entre deux sanglots.

Moi non plus, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui.

Alors j'ai attendu, mains sur les genoux, qu'il se calme.

Quand ses pleurs furent calmés, je me levais.

-Mes parents ne sont pas chez moi, tu peux venir si tu veux.

Sei-chan me regarda longuement, avant d'accepter.

Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever, il tendis la sienne. Un essaim d'oiseaux passa au dessus de nous. Je détournais le regard pour les regarder et baissais, sans faire attention, ma main, alors que Sei-chan allait la prendre.

Il se leva et me suivis à travers le lycée, puis dans la rue. Nous ne prenons pas le bus, préférant marcher. Sei-chan attrapa ma main, la serra entre ses doigts. Le contact était doux, apaisant, je pris pour ne pas avoir les mains qui transpirent.

Nous passons près du canal, le courant, venant des glaciers des montagnes, étaient très fort en raison des pluies abondantes qui avaient noyées l'ancienne capitale il y a quelques jours. Les routes étaient par endroits encore humides et la nature reverdissait de partout, savourant cet apport d'eau bienfaisant.

Une petite fille pleurait devant un mur en pierre faisant le tour d'une propriété au bord de l'eau. Je m'approchais d'elle, m'agenouillais.

-Que se passes-t-il ? Demandais-je d'une voix douce.

-C'est... c'est Pollen... mon chat, il... est coincé dans l'arbre, là.

Elle indiqua du bout de son doigt potelé, l'arbre qui longeait le canal. Il penchait vers l'eau. Sur une branche, poussant de petits miaulements couverts par l'eau, Pollen plantait ses griffes. Il pendait au dessus de l'eau.

-On va trouver une solution.

C'est alors j'aperçus du coin de l'œil, Sei-chan, qui escaladait le mur de pierre.

-Sei-chan !

Il était déjà monté dessus et le suivais, ses bras étendus le maintenant en équilibre précaire sur les pierres.

-Sei-chan, redescends ! Tu risque de tomber et de te faire mal.

Mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter et avançait précautionneusement sur le dessus du mur, jusqu'à l'arbre. Il monta sur une grosse branche, puis allât sur une autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à atteindre celle où Pollen stagnait. Il était au dessus du courant. S'il tombait...

Mais Sei-chan attrapa très vite Pollen par la peau du cou et parvint à retourner sur des branches plus stables en quelques secondes. Il se retrouva vite sur la partie de l'arbre qui n'avait pas au dessus de l'eau et commença à entreprendre de retourner sur le haut du mur.

Il redescendit, avec Pollen dans les bras, et le tendis à la petite fille qui le remercia longuement, pleurant de joie désormais.

Puis, sourire au lèvres, chat dans les bras, elle repartis.

-Sei-chan, on aurait pu appeler un adulte.

-Cela aurait prit trop de temps.

-Tu m'as quand même fait peur.

Je le pris dans mes bras et embrassa son front.

-Nous devrions y aller maintenant.

Reprenant sa main, je le guidait vers la maison. Nous n'échangions aucun mots, c'était étrange comme ambiance, très peu romantique.

Je lui présentais brièvement chaque pièce, avant de l'emmener dans ma chambre. Il déposa son sac près du miens et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit avec moi. J'ai déposé mon bras sur son épaule et l'ai attiré contre moi, désirant le protéger, le rassurer. Seijuro posa sa main sur ma cuisse, un frisson me parcourra.

Je voulais lui dire d'enlever sa main, mais au lieu de cela, je me laissa tenter par cette proximité et j'embrassai son cou. Sa peau était si douce, plus douce encore que la mienne alors que je l'entretenais tous les jours.

J'avais voulu me voiler la face, me dire que ce moment arriverait plus tard. Mais je ne pouvais lui résister, alors j'ai déboutonné sa chemise, glissé ma mains sur son torse, caressé ses abdominaux, ses tétons. Lui, pressait ma cuisse, tantôt fermement, tantôt plus doucement, selon ce que moi-même je lui faisais.

Sei-chan gémit, emprisonna ma cuisse dans sa main alors que la mienne touchait son entrejambe. Je voyais ses joues rougir, son corps devenir plus chaud contre le miens. Il m'embrassa, aussi doucement que possible, avant de passer ses bras autour de mon coup et de m'entraîner dans sa chute sur le matelas.

Tout en nous embrassant, nous nous caressons, découvrant le corps de l'autre à travers l'uniforme grisâtre. Pourquoi Sei-chan semblait si pressé ? Avait-il simplement besoin de cela ? Pour oublier peut-être. Mais je n'aimerai pas que nous fassions l'amour simplement pour qu'il calme ses nerfs. Si nous devons le faire, nous devrions tous les être dans de bonnes conditions mentales, avoir vraiment envie de le faire. Pas comme ça. Je devais savoir.

Sei-chan s'empara de ma bouche, comme s'il savait que j'allais parler. Il y déposa des baisers papillon, pendant que je finissais de retirer sa chemise. Chaque parcelle de sa peau était un trésor. J'avais conscience du cadeau qu'il me faisait. Il me laissait le toucher, lui, le capitaine de la génération des miracles, le grand Akashi Seijuro, il me laissait, moi, faire l'amour, ici, avec lui.

Je devais savourer, comme si c'était la première et dernière fois.

Sei-chan me laissa le déshabiller fiévreusement. Je faisais de même avec mes vêtement. J'étais pressé d'aller plus loin, tout en me retenant de ne pas aller trop vite. Je devais trouver le rythme intermédiaire. Je devais me caler sur les désirs de Sei-chan.

Sei-chan colla son torse contre le miens, il remua ses hanches, continuant d'embrasser avidement ma bouche. Les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, je me releva légèrement.

-Sei-chan, tu es sûr ?

-Je veux connaître ça au moins une fois.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de doutes dans ses yeux, ils étaient clairs et lumineux, comme ce premier jour. Alors, lavé de tous doute, mon esprit se laissa faire et guida mon corps qui commença à le préparer soigneusement.

Sei-chan ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruits, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il cri de plaisirs, mais un petit gémissement par-ci, par-là, me rassurerait. J'avais même l'impression de respirer plus fort que lui.

Ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes à chacun de mes mouvements de bassin. Le fixait ses paupières fermées, ses sourcils qui se fronçaient par moment. Tout son visage indiquait qu'il aimait ce que je faisais. Il avait ses mains derrière mon cou, ses doigts s'enroulaient dans mes cheveux. Moi aussi, je caressais sa chevelure, les coudes près de son visage.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment cela faire l'amour ? J'étais peut-être un peu déçu que Sei-chan ne me dise rien, qu'il ne fasse rien. Était-il mécontent ? Le doute prenait possession de moi. C'était notre première fois à tous les deux, elle devait être parfaite.

J'embrassai ses lèvres, lui demandant par cet échange s'il allait bien, s'il appréciait au moins ce moment particulier. Il répondit immédiatement à mon baiser, ce qui me redonna un peu confiance en moi.

Je me permis d'aller plus vite en lui, je voulais l'entendre gémir, me dire qu'il aimait ça, que je lui donnait du plaisir, juste ce dont il avait besoin. Alors que le frôlait un point sensible de son anatomie, il émit un petit son, ressemblant à un gémissement de nourrisson, aiguë mais adorable.

Sei-chan se cambra légèrement, j'allais plus vite, je touchais à chacun de mes va et viens, plus profonds en lui, ce point qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Sei-chan se tortillait sous moi, gémissait régulièrement, je touchais son visage, son corps, mes mains glissèrent dans les siennes, au dessus de sa tête.

Il gardait les yeux fermés, mon souffle caressait son visage brûlant, je regardais cet être énigmatique sous moi. Je l'aimais tellement.

Le temps semblait soudainement ralenti alors que je contemplais son visage, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses joues rouges. J'avais l'impression que plus rien n'existait, hormis lui et moi, hormis nos corps effectuant cette danse. Le monde se résumait à nous, nous étions dans notre propre système, Sei-chan mon soleil.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et je fut submerger par les flammes ardentes, sensuelles qui l'habitait. Sei-chan ne lâchait pas mon regard. Les flammes, petit à petit, se noyèrent. Et moi avec. Il ferma les yeux, cachait derrière ses paupières ses propres démons, ces démons qui éteignaient ses flammes.

Le liens se romps, je sers contre moi un étranger. Je sens en moi comme un vide, comme coupé de mes racines. Sei-chan s'éloigne soudainement de moi, alors qu'il m'avait fait siens. Qui pourrais-je être sans lui ? Celui d'avant me semble avoir disparu.

Qui suis-je maintenant sans lui ? Je l'aime.

J'embrasse ses lèvres, cherche son contact comme un homme privé de tout, ne cherchant qu'un peu de réconfort. Sei-chan répondit passivement à mon baiser, je le sentais ailleurs, peut-être perdu dans ses pensés, celles qui me l'avait arrachés.

Je serrais Sei-chan si fort contre moi, je me sentais mieux quand je savais qu'il était là, contre moi. Mon corps me semblait fait pour lui, mes bras étaient fait pour le tenir contre moi, mon épaule était faîte pour accueillir ses pleurs, mes lèvres, pour les siennes.

Je sentis Sei-chan trembler. Je laissai mon front reposer sur l'oreiller, ma joue collait à la sienne. Sei-chan passa ses bras autour de moi. Que pensait-il en ce moment ?

-J'ai peur, chuchotât-il finalement.

-Je suis là.

Sei-chan semblait soudainement cesser de respirer, de faire quoique ce soit, comme paralysé par une pensée. Avant que je n'ai pu relever la tête, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il posa sa main sur le dessus de ma tête et la replongea dans l'oreiller avant de faire onduler son bassin.

Il se laissa aller, il cessa de lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait. Je sentais le changement chez lui. Plus aucune frontière dans son esprit, il ouvrit sa bouche, laissant sortir les sons témoignant de son plaisir.

-Reo... susurrât-il.

Au bout d'un long moment, je sentis que j'allais venir, que ce moment allait prendre fin. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, je commençais à fatiguer. Sei-chan se cambra une dernière fois contre moi, nous jouissons ensemble.

Puis, épuisé, je m'allongeai à ses côtés. Je le regardais, il était sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Je commençais à m'endormir en caressant son ventre.

Nous n'avons rien dit, je ne m'attendais pas à une grande tirade faisant l'éloge de mes qualités d'amant, mais un petit mots m'aurait fait plaisir. Peut-être Sei-chan était-il trop perturbé pour cela. Et si, finalement, ça n'avait pas été le bon moment ? Et s'il regrettait ?

Je sombrais dans le sommeil. J'étais au stade où on sait que l'on va s'endormir et qu'on ne peut plus se réveiller, où on a encore conscience de ce qu'il se passe, où on entends encore, mais où le sommeil progresse si vite qu'on ne peut l'empêcher de nous ronger. J'entendis alors Sei-chan pleurer.

Eikichi

Je ne pouvais cacher plus longtemps à Kotaro mon secret. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Peut importait les conséquences, je devais d'abord penser à Kotaro, à son bien. Il méritait de savoir.

Je le voyais revenir vers moi.

Je devais lui dire.

Maintenant.

-Ei-chan ? Tu en fais une tête !

-Je dois te parler.

* * *

 **Aloooors ? Que pourrait bien être le secret de Eikichi ? hin hin.**

 **Le lemon était pas trop mal ? Akashi ne vous fait pas trop pitié... ?**

 **Indice concernant les signes : Il y en a 2 dans ce chapitre !**

 **PS : Sortie du chapitre 22 de Vivre à en mourir aujourd'hui ! Plus que 7 avant la fin.**

 **Reviews ?**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 5, le dernier ^^**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ^^ Vous aurez bien évidement la réponse concernant le secret de Nebuya... Et je suis contente que ce lemon vous ait plut :) J'espère que cette image un peu brisé de l'empereur ne fait pas trop OOC, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il est souvent comme ça dans mes histoires...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Parution du nouveau chapitre de Vivre à en mourir aujourd'hui !**

* * *

Kotaro

Les mots de Ei-chan me semblaient irréels. Tellement absurdes. Je le traitais de menteur, je l'insultais, hors de moi. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. C'était impossible.

J'étais pourtant heureux, j'étais tellement heureux. Je pensais avoir trouvé la bonne personne, alors pourquoi ?

J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait avec moi, qu'il s'amusait à me presser le cœur pour le faire exploser, comme une main perfide et invisible. Je haïssais ce malin génie.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, repris Ei-chan.

-Mais comment...

-Je n'en sais rien. Je te raconte seulement ce qui s'est passé. Le mieux serait que tu lui en parles, non ?

Que je lui parle... Et si elle disait que c'était vrai ? Que tout s'était vraiment passé ? Mais c'était ce que j'avais de mieux à faire malheureusement. Je laissai Ei-chan dans la cours et couru. Je devais trouver Mineko, lui demander des explications.

Heureusement, elle était devant le portail, là où on se retrouvait le soir pour rentrer ensemble. Je n'avais pas à la chercher longtemps.

-Oh ? Kotaro ?

Je m'arrêtai devant elle et repris mon souffle. Elle me regarda, l'air inquiète. Son regard était-il sincère ? Ses airs de petite amie parfaite n'étaient-ils que des mensonges ? Qu'un masque ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir, dis-je, le souffle revenu.

-Savoir quoi ?

Elle semblait ne pas comprendre.

-Ei-chan m'a raconté quelque chose. Je... Dis-moi que c'est faux...

-De.. de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Il paraît... il paraît que tu l'as dragué, que tu as embrassé d'autres personnes aussi. Il t'a vu.

-N-n'importe quoi ! Je... J'ai jamais fais ça !

Elle détourna le regard et serra les dents. Elle mentait.

Elle m'avait trompé, elle avait embrassé d'autres personnes, avait même dragué ouvertement Ei-chan qui n'avait, heureusement, pas répondu du tout.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? Demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

-Je n'ai rien fait !

Je l'agrippais soudainement par les épaules, la secouai comme un prunier.

-Menteuse ! Hurlais-je.

-Tu me fais mal !

-Pourquoi ?!

Elle semblait apeurée, regardait de partout, me suppliant de la lâcher. Mais j'étais tellement en colère que je ne pouvais pas réfléchir. Elle m'avait trompé, c'était tout ce que je savais. C'était impardonnable.

Ei-chan nous sépara. Mineko partit en courant alors que je continuais à hurler, lui demandant sans arrêt pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

Si Ei-chan n'était pas intervenu, je ne savais honnêtement pas ce que j'aurai fait.

Effondré, épuisé par le chagrin et la colère, je m'appuyai contre lui et pleurai. Il supporta sans ployer mes pleurs. Je le remerciais intérieurement d'être là, de me l'avoir dit, peu importait la douleur, peu importait le mensonge, il valait mieux que je sache plutôt que je ne me berce d'illusion.

Ei-chan et moi sommes allés dans un restaurant de steak gratuit. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai mangé en entier le mien. À la fin, j'avais tellement mangé, que le poids sur mon estomac me faisait oublier Mineko.

Nous avons tenté de joindre Reo-nee, pour lui dire que nous allions au bowling pour me changer les idées, que c'était Ei-chan qui invitait, mais il ne répondit pas.

-Il doit être avec Mini-roi.

Finalement, nous avons passé la soirée sans la moindre nouvelle de Reo-nee. Mais cela ne nous empêcha pas de nous amuser. Nous avons fait deux parties de bowling en buvant de l'eau pétillante ou des cocktails sans alcool. J'ai battu Ei-chan à la première partie, mais il m'a écrasé à la seconde.

Je ne pensais plus à Mineko, c'était comme si l'histoire que j'avais vécu avec elle s'était éloignée.

Alors, le soir, quand je suis rentré, j'étais étonnement de bonne humeur, si bien que je parlai à peine à mes sœurs de ma rupture. Je leur racontai plutôt la partie de bowling.

Reo

Sei-chan était déjà partit à mon réveil. Il n'avait laissé aucun mot, rien. Je pensais presque avoir rêvé ce que nous avions fait. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu partir ainsi ? Sans laisser la moindre traces, la moindre nouvelle ? Il aurait pu me réveiller, il aurait pu laisser un mot.

Puis, je me rappelai ses pleurs.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Avions-nous fait une erreur ? N'était-il pas prêt ? Avait-il agis sans réfléchir ? Regrettait-il ? Ou bien ses pleur n'avaient-ils rien à voir avec moi mais plutôt avec ses histoires familiales ?

Je ne comprenais pas.

Alors c'était penaud que je retournais au lycée, après avoir passé une nuit blanche, repensant sans cesse, parfois excité, parfois triste, à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quand j'arrivai en cours, Kotaro était déjà là. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Moi pas. Aussi, tentât-il de me faire avouer ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu hier ?

-Hier ?

-On t'as appelé. On est allé faire du bowling avec Ei-chan.

-Oh, excuses-moi, je dormais.

-Vraiment ? À 17 heure ?

-Oui.

Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge. Kotaro semblait tout de même penser le contraire.

-Tu étais avec Mini-roi ?

-Oui.

-Il était chez toi ?

Le temps que je mis pour répondre lui suffit à tirer ses conclusions. Oui, il était chez moi.

Il prit un air espiègle.

-Vous en êtes où ?

-Fiches-moi la paix Kotaro ! Je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais avec Mineko, moi !

Une lueur plus mélancolique s'empara de son regard.

-Ah... Mineko et moi, on est plus ensemble. J'ai appris qu'elle me trompait.

-Je suis désolé. Vous étiez mignons ensemble.

-Je sais, mais c'est pas grave. C'est mieux comme ça.

Le professeur entra dans la salle et le silence se fit. Je retournai à ma place, sortis mes affaires et tentai de me concentrer sur le cours. Mais c'était compliqué. Je pensais à chaque instant à Sei-chan.

Je ne l'avais pas vu ce matin. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle. Pourtant, hier, nous avons passé un cap important. Peut-être n'était-il vraiment pas prêt ? Et si je lui avais fait du mal ?

Et maintenant ?

Les cours étaient infernaux. Je ne parvenais pas à suivre, obsédé seulement pas l'idée que Sei-chan m'en voulait. Quelque chose s'était sûrement brisé entre nous. C'était aussi sûrement de ma faute.

À la pause de dix heures, je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle et commençais à désespérer. Eikichi nous rejoignit. Il sortait de cours d'histoire et baillait encore. Lui aussi me demandât où j'en étais avec Sei-chan. J'aimerai, s'il y avait moins de monde autour de nous, lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. J'aurai besoin de leur soutient, de leurs avis. Je m'en voulais déjà bien assez de leur avoir caché le premier baiser.

Nous allions rentrer en classe quand Sei-chan apparu au bout du couloir. Il me sourit, apparemment de bonne humeur. Il semblait bien, serein, très différent du Sei-chan un peu morne que je côtoyais depuis quelque temps. La situation était-elle rentrée dans l'ordre ?

Il avait un joli sourire, et ses yeux brillaient de nouveau. Son visage, son corps en entier, rayonnait d'espoir.

-Bonjour Sei-chan, dis-je, soulagé de le voir ainsi, mes doutes se dissipant.

-Bonjour.

Il s'immobilisa devant moi. Certaines personnes, encore dans le couloir, nous regardait.

-Tu as l'air heureux.

-Oui. J'ai trouvé ce que je vais faire, me répondit-il, sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est génial. Je suis content pour toi.

Il acquiesça, avant de se rapprocher de moi. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, très doucement, comme une caresse froide et trop éphémère.

-Merci pour tout, Reo.

Puis, il s'éloigna, de sa démarche assurée habituelle. Après avoir marché quelques mètres, il se retourna.

-Je t'aime.

Et il parti.

Je restais là, alors que Kotaro et Eikichi tentaient de me sortir de ma transe. Sei-chan m'avait dit pour la première fois qu'il m'aimait. Il me remerciait. Mais pourquoi me remerciait-il ? Je n'avais rien fait de particulier...

Mais j'étais rassuré, il ne m'en voulait pas pour le veille. Nous n'avions pas fait d'erreur.

-Reo-nee ?

Il m'avait remercié pour la veille, il avait aimé, il me remerciait pour tout. Je ne pouvais pas retenir mon sourire. Mon cœur battait si vite, mon visage se déformait, devenant le reflet parfait d'un abruti amoureux.

Le professeur sortit soudainement de la salle de cours et nous disputât, sans que je l'écoute véritablement. Il nous pria de retourner en cours, la pause était finie. Kotaro m'attrapa le bras pour me faire rentrer.

Eikichi

Reo a été insupportable toute la journée. Il cherchait Mini-roi du regard, nous parlait de lui comme s'ils étaient ensembles depuis quelques heures, comme si leur relation était toute fraîche. Et quand il ne parlait pas, il fixait le vide avec un sourire insupportable et béat sur le visage.

Kotaro avait le moral, étonnement. Il devait encore penser à Mineko, forcément. Mais il devait refouler cette histoire au fond de lui, l'oublier, la mettre entre de grandes et opaques parenthèses. Peut-être allait-il perdre un peu confiance en lui ? Après tout, ce n'est jamais agréable de se dire que sa copine nous trompe. On se demande pourquoi. Si le problème viens de nous ou pas. On se remet en question, on se trouve moins bien.

À la fin de la journée, après un long entraînement de basket, où Mini-roi n'était pas présent non plus, nous rentrons tous les trois, Reo, Kotaro et moi, chez nous.

Nous soufflons en poussant les portes de chez nous. Nous desserrons nos cravates, allons prendre un verre d'eau, puis, comme personne n'est encore à la maison, nous allons faire silencieusement nos devoirs dans nos chambres. Reo jouera un peu de contrebasse pour se détendre, contemplera le violon de Mini-roi. Kotaro mettra la musique de sa chaîne hi-fi à fond, il dansera. Moi, j'allumerai mon ordinateur et jouerai tout en travaillant.

Puis, quand une personne de notre famille rentrera, nous descendrons lui dire bonjour, avant de discuter un peu, puis de retourner travailler, attendant l'heure du repas, de la douche, puis celle d'aller dormir.

Kotaro rêvera encore de Mineko, peut-être les larmes aux yeux, il se réveillera. Reo dormira à point fermé, pensant à chaque instant à Mini-roi, et moi, j'imaginerai notre prochain match, je nous verrai gagner, je nous verrai accomplir encore de grandes choses. Tous ensemble à Rakuzan.

Puis, demain matin, nous nous lèverons, sourire aux lèvres, pour une nouvelle journée de cours.

* * *

 **Alors, j'ai un peu menti ^^ Il reste un épilogue ! Et voui, les 5 signes ne concernent pas Kotaro et sa copine, mais un autre personnage. Indice : Je ne choisis que rarement les images de couverture au hasard...**

 **Mais sinon, vous aviez bien deviner pour Kotaro ^^**

 **Ah, un dernier truc que j'aimerai vous dire : Cette fic est bientôt finie, et vivre à en mourir aussi (encore 6-7 chapitres il me semble). Alors j'aimerai vous demander quelles fics vous aimeriez lire prochainement parmis ces trois là :**

 **Début de la fin - Partie 1 : Lors d'une soirée, pour s'amuser, la GM poste des requêtes sur des sites plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Si pour tous, cela ne signifie rien d'autre qu'un jeu, Akashi y découvre une nouvelle facette de lui-même. Et si cette soirée avait marqué le début de la fin des jours heureux pour Akashi et Kuroko ? (13 chapitres pour la P1, quasiment tous écrits. Pairing : AkaKuro).**

 **Ma voix contre la sienne : Sa vie était parfaite. Sa famille, ses amis, son équipe et son capitaine. Puis, tout à changé à la lecture de cette lettre, cette histoire, qui fit ressurgir en lui le souvenir de sa première année de collège. S'il avait su qui elle allait le faire rencontrer, aurait-il renoncé à ce récit ? (Pairing : Kise x Kasamatsu. 42 chapitres)**

 **Help : Akashi Seijuro est mort. Après enquête de la police, il s'avère que c'est un suicide. Alors que chacun reprend sa vie, difficilement ou non, un membre de la génération des miracles découvre une information pour le moins intrigante... (15 chapitre achevé. Paring : Akashi x Mayuzumi)**

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à voter !**

 **Reviews ?**


	6. Epilogue

Le professeur passait entre les rangs. Il distribuait les feuilles couvertes de mots, de phrases, de points et de virgules. Il y avait cinq points, cinq signes.

Reo regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas lire, pas entendre, seulement regarder ces nuages courir dans le ciel, ce soleil qui lui faisait mal aux yeux, qui le faisait pleurer par sa lumière si vive. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne au monde qui avait une telle lumière en lui, une lumière qui se reflétait en braise dans ses yeux.

Kotaro lança, depuis l'autre bout de la classe, une boule de papier, qui atterrit sur la table de Reo. Il se détourna de sa morne contemplation et lu le message avant que le professeur n'ai fini de faire le tour de la classe.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Évidement que non. Mais pour réponse, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il laissa un faible sourire déformer son visage triste. Kotaro lui répondit avec la même mimique.

-Vous devrez transmettre ce papier à vos parents. Nous allons le lire en classe avant cela. J'expliquerai chaque point si cela n'est pas bien claire. C'est très important, vous comprenez je pense.

Oui, tout le monde comprenait. Il paraît que quand cela arrive une fois, cela peut donner des idées à ceux qui y pensait déjà un peu.

Reo, Kotaro et même Eikichi, aucun n'avait pensé que c'était grave, ces cinq signes, que, mit les uns derrière les autres, ils avaient préfiguré ce qui était arrivé, ce qui avait fait pleurer Reo durant toute l'heure précédente, au point qu'Eikichi avait dû le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il avait dormit pour réintégrer la classe il y a presque une demie-heure, ce qui avait plongé la classe et le lycée entier dans un nuage de tristesse et de regrets. Mais aussi et surtout, d'incompréhension.

Les cours seraient annulés cet après-midi pour la classe d'Akashi et le club de basket n'aura pas d'entraînement durant toute la semaine, le temps de s'habituer au changement.

Reo prit la feuille posée devant lui. Il la lu en même temps que le professeur.

 _Signe 1 : Isolement, baisse des notes, retrait._

Replongé quelques mois plus tôt, Reo revoyait Seijuro, assis seul sous le cerisier. Il ne mangeait plus avec eux, il avait eu une note plus mauvaise que d'habitude. Il avait eu 98 sur 100. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Pourtant, cela avait marqué le début.

-La personne a tendance à moins parler, à rester seule, elle va s'isoler, jusqu'à peut-être, qu'on ne la remarque plus. Souvent, elle paraît aussi plus morne, expliquait le professeur.

 _Signe 2 : Dons d'objets importants._

Seijuro avait donné son violon, après ce baiser mémorable. Il avait sûrement menti ce violon devait être très important pour lui, peut-être était-ce celui de sa mère, le premier qu'il avait eu, ou simplement le seul.

-La personne a tendance à légué les objets précieux à ses yeux. On pense que c'est pour être sûre de savoir où ils seront et avec qui.

Une main se leva, celle d'une jeune fille un peu trop curieuse.

-Elle fait son testament ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça.

 _Signe 3 : Humeur changeante, pleurs._

Reo ce souvenait de cet après-midi où Seijuro pleurait sur les marches, puis, quand il avait pleuré après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

Il avait pleuré... Et Reo savait qu'il n'avait pas su sécher ses larmes. Il n'avait pas sû quoi faire. Pourtant il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, faire n'importe quoi, pour aider Seijuro en cet instant. Peut-être n'était-ce pas encore trop tard ?

 _Signe 4 : Réactions impulsives, mise en danger._

-La personne à tendance à se mettre dans des situations dangereuses, à agir spontanément, sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Le sang de Reo se glaça. Seijuro avait-il agit impulsivement quand ils avaient fait l'amour ? Seulement sur un coup de tête, seulement pour tester ? Ce moment n'avait-il été pour lui qu'une expérience ? Un acte sans sentiment ?

Et Pollen ! Il était allé chercher Pollen, le chat. Il savait ce qu'il risquait, il se disait sûrement que c'était une chance supplémentaire de mourir. À ce moment là, pouvait-il encore être sauvé ? Et si Reo avait prit cet incident plus au sérieux ? Seijuro serait-il encore là ?

 _Signe 5 : Soudain regain de bonne humeur._

« J'ai trouvé ce que je vais faire. »

Il était si heureux, si lumineux, ce jour-là. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était finalement pas parce que son problème était réglé, loin de là. Et ce n'était pas non plus parce que faire l'amour avec Reo lui avait rendu le moral.

Non.

« Merci pour tout. »

Reo fondit en larme. Il lui avait tout de même donné un peu de bonheur, non ? Son amour, ses petites attentions, avait-elles rendus sa vie plus attirante ? Pas assez pour qu'il décide de vivre plutôt que de mourir.

Mourir, c'est haïr la vie. Seijuro n'était plus assez heureux, plus assez optimiste pour voir son calvaire prendre fin. Il avait préféré mourir.

« Je t'aime. »

Et si ce n'était que des mots dans le vent ?

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux sourires. Souvent, la personne est heureuse, quelques jours avant son suicide, parce qu'elle a trouvé le moyen de mourir, qu'elle a tout prévu, qu'elle est en paix avec elle-même. Elle est soulagée. Il ne faut pas se dire que tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Reo n'avait pas su. Il avait vu les signes, maintenant qu'on les lui présentait, mais finalement, il n'avait pas su ce qu'ils indiquaient. Et Seijuro était mort.

Maintenant, tout le monde à Rakuzan connaissait les signes avant coureur. Les parents les connaîtront d'ici ce soir. Il a fallu un mort, il a fallu que Seijuro craque le premier, pour que les autres puissent être sauvés.

Personne ne laissera cette tragédie de reproduire.

Reo rentra seul chez lui. Kotaro avait insisté pour l'accompagner, mais Reo refusa catégoriquement. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, seul.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé une fois chez lui et s'endormit. Il ne rêvait pas, il se laissait porter par des pensées, peut-être étranges, abstraites, qui ne le réconfortait même pas. Mais ses rêves seront les derniers endroits où il pourra voir Seijuro désormais.

Apparemment, c'était une domestique qui avait découvert Seijuro, durant la nuit, car il n'était pas rentré et qu'elle s'inquiétait. Sa belle-mère dormait déjà, son ventre commençait à poindre, il se dissimulait encore, si on le voulait, sous des vêtement amples. Mais elle l'exhibait.

Masaomi n'était pas encore rentré, peut-être même allait-il dormir à son bureau, sur le canapé, comme il l'avait déjà fait une ou deux fois.

La domestique sorti dans la nuit et chercha, appela, dans le jardin après avoir vu le sac de cours de Seijuro posé sur les graviers devant la maison. Elle éclairait faiblement chaque endroit du grand jardin, avant d'apercevoir, au milieu du grand parterre de rose blanche, la chevelure rouge recherchée.

Seijuro avait le visage aussi blanc que les fleurs, mais de ses poignets s'était écoulé un liquide pourpre qui avait tâché les fleurs autour de lui. Il reposait là, paisible enfant, petite poupée de porcelaine, enlacés, griffée par les épines, vestiges de sa mère. Il semblait dormir, petite chose, plongée dans un rêve dont il ne sortira plus, un rêve qui l'a complètement absorbé.

La domestique n'a pas compris tout de suite, elle a espéré se tromper pendant de longues minutes où elle contempla, fascinée, cet être dérisoire qui avait mit fin à ses jours. Puis, elle compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et resta là, pria pour le corps, avant de retourner dans la maison pour appeler, avec un calme exemplaire, la police.

Elle prévint les autres domestiques qui allèrent réveiller Hime. Elle était sous le choc. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et si elle jouait la comédie, alors elle jouait parfaitement bien, car elle mima une fausse couche.

Elle perdit le bébé, ce soir-là.

Masaomi perdit son fils unique, vestige, ruine laissé par Shiori à sa mort.

Reo perdit son petit-ami.

Rakuzan perdit son capitaine.

Beaucoup de gens perdirent quelqu'un, un cousin, un ami, un sauveur si on s'appelle Pollen, une lumière.

Shiori a retrouvé son fils.

Reo fut réveillé par la sonnette de sa maison. Il se leva difficilement, les épaules comme écrasées par le poids de cette journée qui n'en fini pas. Sur le pas de la porte, une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Vous êtes Reo Mibuchi ?

-Oui.

-Tenez, c'était dans le sac de cours de Seijuro-sama. Je pense que c'était pour vous.

Reo récupéra la lettre, les mains tremblantes, puis, il remercia la domestique qui s'éloigna, avant de refermer la porte, de s'adosser contre, de se laisser tomber, fesses sur le sol, pour lire, pesant chaque mots de la dernière lettre de Seijuro Akashi.

 _Reo,_

 _Je ne sais pas quand tu lira ceci, je ne sais pas comment tu te sentira, si tu me hais, si tu m'aime, si tu es triste ou bien en colère ou encore désespéré. Tu es sûrement indécis, tu ne comprends pas. Moi-même, je ne comprends pas comment tout à pu déraper jusque là. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffre._

 _Ne te sens pas responsable. Et ça ne servirait à rien sinon à te faire du mal. J'ai pris cette décision il y a déjà quelques temps. Hier... hier a été le plus beau moment que j'ai pu vivre depuis quelques mois. Tout comme nos baisers._

 _Tu pourrai en douter après ce que j'ai fait, alors je le grave ici : Je t'aime._

 _Ce que nous avons fait, ce que nous avons partagé, m'a redonné de l'espoir. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Je pense que tu as besoin d'explications._

 _Après notre premier baiser, je suis allé rejoindre mon père et sa nouvelle femme dans la salle commune. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que je n'étais pas encore revenu, je n'étais plus qu'un fantôme, la place que je voulais à tout prix éviter dans son estime. Peut-être savait-il déjà que Hime était enceinte à cette époque. Peut-être que j'étais déjà devenu inutile. Durant tout le repas, il m'a ignoré, je me suis sentis si seul, comme lorsque que j'étais enfant, quand je pensais qu'il m'aimait, qu'il me considérait comme son fils et que j'allais le voir dans son bureau pour lui montrer mes dessins ou mes progrès au violon. Il me disait alors de partir, il me faisait comprendre que je ne l'intéressait pas. Dans ces moments, j'allais voir ma mère. Mais là, je n'avais personne vers qui je pouvais aller. Alors, j'ai commencé à avoir les pires pensées du monde. J'ai souhaité la mort de tout ceux dans la salle, j'ai souhaité ma propre disparition. Je ne parvenais pas à trouver une chose positive dans ma vie. Mes pensées sombres étaient si présente, qu'elle avait réussi à t'effacer, alors que notre baiser, magnifique, était récent._

 _L'envie de disparaître est devenue plus présente avec le temps. Elle trottait chaque jours dans mon esprit et j'étais incapable de m'en débarrasser. Elle était là, tapie dans l'ombre. Je savais qu'un jour, j'allais craquer, qu'un jour, j'allais la laisser m'envahir. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, tu étais pas raison de rester en vie. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, la situation avec mon père et ma belle mère devienne si insupportable que j'ai commencé à désespéré._

 _Puis, j'ai découvert qu'elle était enceinte, et cela m'a détruit. Tu étais là, tu n'as rien fait pour moi alors que je pleurais, alors que je pensais à mourir, alors que cette idées devenait concrète dans mon esprit. Quand j'ai voulu prendre ta main, tu l'as retirée. J'ai alors compris que je ne pouvais plus attendre d'aide de la parts de quiconque._

 _Et nous avons fait l'amour. Tu m'as offert ce donc j'avais besoin avant de mourir, une dernière étreinte. J'ai adoré ce moment dans tes bras, mais même cet instant n'as pu me débarrasser de ce que je ressentais. Alors, j'ai pris ma résolution, je devais mourir parce que ma vie était devenu insupportable, invivable. Même toi ne pouvais faire disparaître l'ombre._

 _J'ai peur. Qu'y aura-il après ? Et si j'étais seul ? Et s'il n'y avait rien ? Et s'il y avait ma mère ? Est-ce que j'aurai mal ? Est-ce qu'au dernier moment..._

 _Ais-je fait le bon choix ? Mais je n'en vois pas d'autre. Rien n'y personne ne peux faire comprendre à mon père que je ne peux plus vivre cette vie._

 _Ne te sens pas coupable Reo, tu as illuminé mes derniers jours, et peu importe si tu ne me crois pas, je t'ai vraiment aimé. Ou bien, l'amour que je ressentais à ton égard n'était rien d'autre que le fruit de mon désespoir. Je se serai accroché à toi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J'espère que tu pourra comprendre qu'il n'y avait d'autre alternative, que rien n'aurai pu changer ce qui va arriver._

 _Je te souhaite une longue vie, d'être heureux, de continuer à rire avec Hayama et Nebuya et que vous ne vous perdiez pas de vue avec le temps._

 _Je penserai à toi au dernier moment, saches-le._

 _Adieu._

 _Seijuro_

* * *

 **Alors... oui, je sais, ce n'est surement pas ce que vous pensiez. Je ne vais pas faire une leçon sur le suicide, mais ces signes, si on ne les connait pas, ils passent à la trappe. la preuve : personne n'avait deviné.**

 **Le suicide n'est pas un sujet qui me touche plus qu'un autre, même si j'avoue que je l'aborde très souvent. Mais c'est un sujet que je trouve intéressant parce qu'il est complexe. On ne comprend pas forcément ceux qui en arrive là. Et on ne parvient pas à les aider.**

 **Cette fiction m'est venue après avoir lu un livre. Je me suis dit que ce serait intéressant une fic avec 5 chapitre et un signe par chapitre qui aurait sous-entendu la fin. Cette idée à germé et cela à donné 5 signes. Et comme je suis vicieuse, j'ai laissé d'autres signes, notamment toute l'histoire de Kotaro, pour brouiller les pistes. Mais concernant la tromperie de Mineko, il n'y avait que 4 signes.**

 **Alors, juste pour infos, il y a normalement plus de signes que ça pour une personne suicidaire. Sachant que, comme pour tout, tout le monde n'aura pas tous les symptômes. Mais un qui revient et dont je n'ai pas parlé, c'est un changement brusque d'apparence (des cheveux coupés très court du jour au lendemain par exemple). Alors, j'ai hésité à intégrer celui-là, mais sur un garçon, qui plus est Akashi qui a déjà les cheveux court, c'était pas évident comme signe.**

 **Petite anecdote : J'ai lu un autre livre, récemment (je lis vraiment BEAUCOUP (j'ai plus de 80 livres empilés dans ma chambre et encore il n'y sont pas tous)), et dans ce livre, (je ne donnerai pas le nom car je vais spoiler la fin), le personnage fini par se suicider (je ne lis pas que ça, je vous rassure). Et comme je connaissais les signes, je l'ai ait remarqué, et je me suis dis : dans la vraie vie, j'aurai pu le sauver. Mais dans l'histoire, je ne pouvais que tourner les pages et pleurer en rage en me disant que personne n'avait rien vu.**

 **Voilà voilà...**

 **Merci à Kama-chan59 et mystrale9331 pour leurs reviews, j'espère que cet épilogue ne vous a pas trop déçu...**

 **à plus ! Je vous adore !**

 **Reviews ?**

 **Ps : Parution du chapitre 6 de  Déchiré aujourd'hui.**

 **Un dernier truc que j'aimerai vous dire : Cette fic est donc finie, et vivre à en mourir ne vas pas tarder(encore 6-7 chapitres il me semble). Alors j'aimerai vous demander quelles fics vous aimeriez lire prochainement parmi ces trois là :**

 **Début de la fin - Partie 1 : Lors d'une soirée, pour s'amuser, la GM poste des requêtes sur des sites plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Si pour tous, cela ne signifie rien d'autre qu'un jeu, Akashi y découvre une nouvelle facette de lui-même. Et si cette soirée avait marqué le début de la fin des jours heureux pour Akashi et Kuroko ? (13 chapitres pour la P1, quasiment tous écrits. Pairing : AkaKuro).**

 **Ma voix contre la sienne : Sa vie était parfaite. Sa famille, ses amis, son équipe et son capitaine. Puis, tout à changé à la lecture de cette lettre, cette histoire, qui fit ressurgir en lui le souvenir de sa première année de collège. S'il avait su qui elle allait le faire rencontrer, aurait-il renoncé à ce récit ? (Pairing : Kise x Kasamatsu. 42 chapitres)**

 **Help : Akashi Seijuro est mort. Après enquête de la police, il s'avère que c'est un suicide. Alors que chacun reprend sa vie, difficilement ou non, un membre de la génération des miracles découvre une information pour le moins intrigante... (15 chapitre achevé. Paring : Akashi x Mayuzumi)**

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à voter !**


End file.
